Lost Without You
by INUZUKALOVE4EVER
Summary: CH5! Kiba never liked Sasuke or so he says, but after three years of Sasuke being gone, Kiba smells Sasuke's scent in the Uchiha manor, will Kibas feelings change when he finds Sasuke? more insidei know Sucky summary but i swear it is good!YaoismexSasuKib
1. Let the Wind Guide you

Fanfiction is in need of more Sasuke X Kiba fics, so I decided to contribute! I mean what don't people see! They are both friggin hot, have tempers, and can be rough wink!

warnings: boy on boy, sex, violence, cursing, blood, and just a tad bit of spoilers!

Spoiler: In one of the latest manga chapters which take place while they are older, Itachi finds Sasuke and wants to fight him back in Konoha in the Uchiha area, so that's where I got this idea, that's the only spoiler! ok! The rest are my ideas

Oh and I do thank reviewers in my chapters so if you review I will thank you, live in the chapters to come!

Chapter 1: Let the wind guide you

"ARF!"

"Alright, alright here!" said Kiba with a chuckle as he tossed Akamaru the last of his colorful dumplings.

"ARF ARF!" barked the huge white dog, thanking his master for the sweets.

Kiba wiped away the sweat that was forming on his forehead from the blazing sun. It had been really hot in Konoha lately and it was really starting to annoy the brunette. He couldn't even wear his leather jacket that he loved so much because of the large scorching hot star. Of course he had no problem really with wearing the white tank top that grasped around his fit body, showing off all of his muscles but ever since he received his leather jacket from his mother the day he became a chuunin, it was like a trophy he would carry around for the rest of the world to admire. But because of this horrible hot weather he could not.

Kiba glanced up at the bright ball of light trying to glare at it but was blinded instead. "Damn sun!" he muttered closing his eyes so the colorful spots he was seeing would go away. As he walked on a beautiful breeze cooled his body and Kiba followed it, his eyes still closed, deciding to let the wind guide him.

"ARRF!" barked Akamaru, making Kiba's eyes shoot open. His eyes met a large brown gate that he would've walked right into if it hadn't been for his dog. Kiba glanced down at his white companion and grinned.

"Thanks Akamaru!" he said with a smile. Kiba then looked around, wondering exactly where the wind had taken him. His eyes trailed over the old rugged gate and found a large white and red fan printed on it. _I'm at the Uchiha Manor._

The hairs on the back of Kiba's neck stood tall as he thought of the name Uchiha. He rarely ever came to this place; not even did he walk by it, unless he had too. It was full of nothing but terrible memories. Memories that made Kiba's insides turn and make his heart feel oddly hurt. The reasons his insides turned was from the thought of what Uchiha Itachi did to his clan, slaughtering them. It made him sick. His heart acted odd for another though. Whenever the thought of Sasuke popped up inside his head it made him feel…weird.

He didn't know exactly why, but something wasn't right without Sasuke. Why that was, he wasn't sure. He really didn't like Sasuke. He was a cocky jerk that only thought about himself and for some reason he was so popular because of it, well not to Kiba. And another reason was when he had left; Oh Kiba hadn't forgotten what happened three years back! How he and the others almost died trying to bring him back and in the end Sasuke walked away for power. "After all the shit we went through!" growled Kiba aloud, making Akamaru whimper. Kiba leaned his forehead on the gate and closed his eyes. "Why the hell does he make me so upset? Why does Sasuke still get under my skin so much after three years of him being gone?!"

_Maybe I miss him. _Kiba let this thought flow through his mind for a moment and then snickered. _Yea ok Kiba, like I really give two shits about him being here or not. _Kiba's thoughts were interrupted when his nose tingled as it picked up a scent he hadn't smelled in years. _And now I smell his scent, I'm going crazy! _

"ARF!"

Kiba's hazel eyes shot open when he heard Akamaru's comment. He slowly looked back at the large snow color coated dog. He felt his body begin to shake as he stared him. "You…smell him too?" he asked a little frightened. The dog barked again and nodded. Kiba's heart immediately sped with…_excitement? Am I really happy that he is back? No way in hell. Maybe it's just because I want to see if he is really back. Yes. That must be it! _With that set in his mind Kiba looked at his companion. "Let's go check it out Akamaru!"

"ARF!"

XOXOXOX

Kiba hopped roof to roof as he followed the scent of Sasuke. His nose was still tingling from the smell of the Uchiha. As he continued jumping a smile slipped across his tan tattooed face at the thought of seeing Sasuke after three years, but after realizing this jubilant feeling, he quickly removed it. _Why am I so happy about this? I don't like that jerk. Heh, I know! I'll go there and reveal his presence to everyone. I mean if he is hiding here he must not want anyone to know he is back. That'll be payback for betraying us! And if he tries running away, he will surely get caught by Akamaru, who is circling the area at this very moment. _Kiba was really satisfied with this idea and was eager to get the plan into action.

The Inuzuka made many turns and then dropped down to the ground, knowing he was coming up to the place where Sasuke would be. He turned one more corner and stopped when he came to an old house. He sniffed the air once more to see if this was where Sasuke really was and to his satisfaction the scent was stronger than ever. "This must be his house." said Kiba as his eyes trailed over the vacant home. The reason he figured was for the fact that the house was a plain looking one and why would Sasuke want to come here unless it was a place he would feel at home in.

The brunette slowly approached the door and for some reason he felt a little overwhelmed now. His hand reached out for the handle of the door and grasped it. He held it for a moment as he watched his hand shake uncontrollably. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was. _'What the hell Kiba!'_ thought the brunette to himself angrily. _'Stop thinking so much and go in!'_ Pushing his fear aside he slid the door open and headed into the house.

A musty smell lingered in the empty room the dog user entered. He figured the reason that the room and most likely the whole house was empty because the Anbu removed everything after the incident with Itachi. This made him feel kind of disappointed. He wanted to see what the environment was like that Sasuke once lived in. Kiba let out a sigh and followed the scent through the house until he reached two large doors. The scent of the rouge Konoha ninja filled his nostrils, making him surer then ever before that through the doors that stood in front of him was Uchiha Sasuke. Kiba's ear twitched as he heard a voice begin to speak. The brunette immediately leaned his ear against the door and listened.

"It's finally over." said a voice that made Kiba's jaw drop. There it was, the deep, serious, emotionless voice of Uchiha Sasuke. Kiba pressed his ear harder against the door as Sasuke continued to talk. "I finally defeated you. I'm surprised that you fought so carelessly though, maybe you thought I was still the weakling from three years back and if that's the case, this proves how wrong your assumption was."

"You're absolutely right." replied a husky voice that Kiba didn't recognize. "I did underestimate you. You are definitely not the weakling I remember from three years ago. If mother and father were here, they would be proud of you Sasuke."

"Don't ever speak of them!" growled Sasuke in an angry voice.

"My, my Sasuke, that's really stubborn of you." said the unknown person. "Don't forget that they are my parents also, little brother." Kiba placed a hand on top of his brunette hair and gasped. _Little brother? Then does that mean… _Kiba let his curiosity get the best of him as he tugged on the handle of the door lightly, opening it just enough so that one of his cat like eyes could peer through.

There in the vacant room stood Uchiha Sasuke standing strong. His unique bluish black hair still the same except for the bangs that had gotten longer. Kiba could see the Uchiha's muscular chest through his open haori, his skin still slightly pale like some sort of angel. _Damn he's got more muscle than I do! _Kiba then saw that he had a sword in his right hand pointed downwards at a man who was kneeling on the ground. The man's pale face was bloody and bruised and the black cloak with red clouds he wore had many cuts in it. Kiba could see the similarities in the man and Sasuke. There was no doubt that that was Sasuke's older brother. "You make me sick Itachi." said Sasuke confirming Kiba's guess and moving the blade forward a little so that it poked underneath Itachi's chin. "I can't wait to finish you off! Any last words?"

"Yes actually there _is_ something I'd like to say." replied Itachi with an awkward smirk. Itachi stared at Sasuke with the scheming expression making Kiba roll his eyes. _All the Uchiha's are the same. Even when they are about to face death they always try and act so tough._

"Well?" asked Sasuke, waiting for his older brother to talk. Kiba stared at Itachi confused as the older Uchiha laughed and he saw that Sasuke looked confused also by it. As Kiba watched the two, his eye caught something else. His heart sped as he saw another Itachi form out of nowhere from behind Sasuke, who was clueless of his presence.

_That's why he was so easy to beat. _Thought Kiba as he stared as he looked at both Itachi's. _The one in front of Sasuke is a fake Itachi! And that must be the real one behind him. _Panic wrapped around Kiba's body like a snake as he watched the real Itachi pull a kunai from his cloak. _I might not like him that much, but I will never stand by and watch someone importan-…well…'somebody' die!_

"Die little brother!" screamed Itachi as he raised his kunai. Sasuke glanced behind him, eyes widened with shock. Just as the younger Uchiha was about to meet his death…

"Gatsuuga!"

"What the hell?" said Itachi stopping the kunai just before it reached Sasuke.

Kiba spun with more intensity and speed than ever before, hitting Itachi dead on with so much force that it sent the older Uchiha through a nearby wall. Kiba immediately slowed down his spinning and flipped to the ground landing on all fours. He looked up at Sasuke who had a dazzled expression on his face. "K-Kiba?"

Kiba stood up casually and brushed off his clothes. Before Kiba could reply he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a kunai, quickly tossing it at the weaker Itachi who was going to attack Sasuke from behind. The kunai pierced directly into the fake Uchiha's throat. Both Kiba and Sasuke watched as the fake Itachi turned into some random ninja (who Itachi was apparently using to make Sasuke believe it was him) and dropped to the floor dead. Kiba let out a chuckle at Sasuke's confused expression. "Yup the one and only. You're lucky I was here to save you!"

"Actually I'm not. You got in the way." said another voice from behind Kiba, which sounded exactly like Sasuke's. Kiba swiftly turned and his eyes met another Sasuke. He glanced back at the one he saved and his jaw dropped as he watched it disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Wait! What?" yelled Kiba as he gripped his brunette tendrils in frustration.

"Do you really think I would fall for that lousy disguise jutsu Itachi was using?" said Sasuke closing his eyes, trying to control his temper. "After Itachi thought he killed the real me I was going to show up and finally finish the real one off until YOU came from nowhere and screwed everything up!"

"Excuse me!" growled Kiba balling up one of his fists. "I was just trying to help you out!"

"Did I ask for any assistance?" replied Sasuke coldly.

"You're so selfish Sasuke! I was stupid for coming to find you and now that I see you have everything under control I'll let you handle this alone!"

"Good."

Kiba's insides began boiling with anger. Sasuke's attitude hadn't changed at all over the past three years. And it made Kiba even angrier to see the grin that was spread across Sasuke's face. "Whatever you jerk, good luck on your own!" yelled Kiba as he stormed away cursing to himself.

Sasuke let out a small laugh and shook his head. _After three years, Kiba is still a hot head. _The Uchiha then directed his onyx orbs to the wall Kiba had sent Itachi through. _But I must admit he has grown a lot. Anyone who sends someone like Itachi through a wall has to get some credit. _Sasuke advanced to the large hole and peered through it looking into another empty room. There on the ground was Itachi his body concealed under his black cloak.

_Damn did Kiba really knock him unconscious?_

Sasuke stepped through the hole and walked up to the cloak, pulling out his long chokuto (his sword) and readying it. When he reached his brother, who was hidden beneath the red clouded cloak he noticed something wasn't right. He swiftly reached down and pulled off the Akatsuki cloak and his eyes widened when he saw a few logs in the place where he thought Itachi's body lied. He then looked around the room and found nothing. "Where the hell is he?" he yelled out angrily as a breeze swept through the room and flowed against his body, cooling it off.

"Wait…a breeze?"

Sasuke's eyes shot towards the direction in which the wind came from and they found an open window. Sasuke walked up to the window and stared through it. _Running seems so unlike Itachi. _Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to think of what was going on. But it was no use. All he could think about was Kiba calling him selfish and a jerk._ Maybe I should have been a little less rude; after all, dog boy did knock Itachi through a wall for me. _Sasuke's eyelids snapped open in fear as he realized where exactly Itachi had gone. "Shit, Kiba!" he cried, jumping out the window.

* * *

okay, here is chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it, I tried my best…ummm I will update within a week and if I get good reviews it will boost my inspiration and I will type sooner! Anyways, I hope I pleased you readers and please! I beg you to review! trust me, it WILL get better! Yaoi will come soon! Oh and the next chapter will be a little bit longer, usually my first chapters are short. 


	2. Escaping Death

To all my readers I must apologies for being a day late:(

but I have a very good reason! it is very difficult for me to write fight scenes, I used to be able to when my mind wasn't filled with yaoi, but for some reason I just can't! that's why it took me so long to post this, but after this chapter, I'm saving fighting till way later and bringing in the yaoi woohoo! Now time for my special thanks!

Realdarkangel: I remember you! And ummm I'm glad you like the story!!!

Cheanster: Ah, my little cousin reading yaoi! Just don't tell your mom about this .

soda'slover: I'm really glad you reviewed my story, thanks a ton!! I read your profile, its cool, hey! can I know your name XD jk you don't have to tell me, thanks for the review

LittleFoxDemon: I remember you from my other story!!! I love your review!! Your excited a lot, so ummm I'll give you a cookie for your great review

SasukeEmoLollipop: mmm a Sasuke lollipop! can I have a try! please

Hikari: My twin that I love so dearly, please review foreal next time love

Jigoku Hoshi: I think you reviewed my NaruKiba story…hmmm did you, if you did cool , and thanks for the review!

Apurpleavacado: Omg I love your review! love the excitement! hands a cookie

Jakoro: I think you reviewed my other story, not sure, but…thanks for the great review, and you are the latest reviewer! cookie!

I love giving out cookies! hands them to all reviewers! Love you all! please review more!

Oh yea! Oi! Oi! I don't own Naruto!!!

kk here is the chapter!!

"That jerk!" growled Kiba aloud for probably the 20th time as he stormed down the streets of the Uchiha manor. He couldn't stop picturing Sasuke telling him how useless he was. Kiba thought that maybe the situation would have turned out different. After he hit Itachi he felt as though he greatly helped Sasuke, made an impression on him, showed him how strong he had gotten after three years, but of course Sasuke still wouldn't be impressed, because he was too damn impressed with himself. _"Wait, why am I trying to impress him?" _thought Kiba as he fisted his brunette tendrils with both hands in frustration. _"Why am I trying to show off for him? I only do that to people whose attention I seek out. Do I want his attention? As much as I want to say no, I know I do! But why!? I hate him…right?" _Kiba then felt his anger arise again. He was more confused than ever before in his life and the source of it all was Sasuke. "Yes, I do hate him." said Kiba with a long sigh. As he continued forth he closed his eyes and placed his arms behind his head. _"I'm just going to stop thinking about him."_

As Kiba continued forth a breeze blew against his body, cooling it from the harsh warm weather. As he continued on the breeze became stronger and it seemed to be pushing him, as though directing him to turn. Kiba stopped where he was and opened his eyes. He looked in the direction where the wind was guiding him and it seemed to be leading him towards the street to his right. The Inuzuka thought about what to do, but then remembering how the wind had taken him to Sasuke, he quickly shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not following you this time." said Kiba as he continued walking forward.

As Kiba advanced an odd chill rushed down his back making the brunette stop where he was. _"Someone's here…" _Kiba looked around with caution, but there wasn't much to check. The street he was on was small and was lined with houses that were connected with one another. _"There I go again being paranoid." _thought Kiba with a chuckle. Just as Kiba was about to continue walking, he heard faint rushed footsteps coming from behind him. The brunette's body tensed as he looked back, but eased when he realized it was only Akamaru running up to him from down the street. "So that's why I felt I wasn't alone." whispered Kiba aloud as he turned around and smiled at his dog. Akamaru barked cheerfully as he saw his master's smile. "Come on slow poke!"

"Ar-"

Kiba's eyes widened as a figure appeared in front of his dog and kicked him square in the jaw, making a loud yelp escape from Akamaru as it flew into a nearby building. "Akamaru!" screamed Kiba, as he watched his dog lay motionlessly on the ground. "What the hell!" barked Kiba as his eyes trailed over to the attacker and found Itachi, his foot still raised high in the air from the kick. "Itachi!" he spat as he clasped his hands together and got low to the ground. "Art of Beast mimicry, All Fours jutsu!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he watched Kiba get on all fours and his human like personality turn animalistic. "Ah I see you're from the Inuzuka clan." said Itachi in a casual manner, while his eyelids slowly dropped over his onyx eyes.

"Damn right I'm from the Inuzuka clan, the toughest clan out there!" growled Kiba flashing one of his fangs at Itachi before charging at him on all fours. His nails pierced through the ground as he did so making him move with extreme haste. "And you picked the wrong day to mess with me and my dog." With that said Kiba jumped at Itachi and just as he was about to slash him across the face Kiba disappeared.

"_Hmm?"_ thought Itachi as he stood as still as a statue and kept his focus ahead.

"Over here!" yelled Kiba as he jumped at Itachi from the side. The Uchiha eyes shifted slowly to his left as one of his hands reached for the handle of his katana, gripping it firmly. Again Kiba disappeared just as he was about to connect with Itachi's face. "Behind you!"

With one swift movement, Itachi turned on his heel and swung his blade downwards but sliced nothing but air. "Well aren't we a quick bitch." he said while tucking his blade back in its holder, not pleased a bit.

"Gatsuuga!"

Itachi looked up and his eyes found Kiba spinning down at him as he had done back at the house. The Uchiha spread his legs and watched Kiba come at him intently. "Enough playing around." uttered Itachi. Just as Kiba was about to connect, Itachi got directly beneath him and punched upward, stopping Kiba's jutsu with a strong punch connected to the gut. Excitement arose within Itachi as he watched Kiba hack up blood. Being the sadistic person he was, he pushed Kiba slightly up in the air and threw many punches to his stomach repeatedly and the round house kicked him in one of his tattooed cheeks, sending him flying to a nearby wall.

Kiba yelped as his back broke some of the cement that belonged to the building. Blood leaked from his mouth and he felt like puking from the tangy coppery taste. Kiba weakly pushed himself up on his elbows and knees; his body shaking while doing so. "Dammit." he groaned. He licked away at his red lips before looking up at Itachi in disbelief and asking weakly "How…how did you…"

Itachi closed his eyes and let out a small laugh as he walked up to Kiba. When he reached the brunette he picked him up by the throat, his pale hands clenched around Kiba's tan neck making blood seep from the brunette's mouth more as his airway was cut off. He then slammed Kiba up against the wall forcefully making Kiba groan in agony.

"Have you forgotten exactly who you are dealing with?" asked Itachi as the brunette dug his nails into the Uchiha's arm, struggling for air. At that moment Kiba saw that Itachi's once onyx colored eyes, were now crimson red. "With me possessing eyes of the Uchiha clan, did you really expect an attack like that to come through?" Itachi's stared into Kiba's hazel slit eyes emotionlessly as the brunettes arms fell to his sides limply. Itachi couldn't help but snicker at how pathetic Kiba seemed as he whimpered something. "What was that Kiba?" he said in a mocking tone.

"suke…" mumbled Kiba with a strangled toned voice.

"What?"

"I think he said Sasuke." said a displeased voice from behind Itachi. He quickly glanced back and found his younger brother, glaring at him, his eyes red. The Akatsuki member smirked and looked back at the victim he was choking. He let go of his throat, the Inuzuka wheezed as his lungs found oxygen again. Itachi then held Kiba up against the wall until he saw that the brunette was barely holding himself up. He then turned away from him and when it seemed as though he was done he threw one more kick to Kiba's abdomen smashing him into the building and saying in a mocking way, "Stay." Itachi then looked at his brother and brushed a bang out of his eye as he watched Sasuke's face cringe with anger. "Ah, little brother." said Itachi as he pulled his sword out once again. "I really wanted to slaughter this weakling before you got here, but it looks like I can't do that so easily now."

Sasuke glanced at Kiba who was lying on the ground unconscious; his face looked so delicate as he lay there. As he continued to stare at the brunette, anger engulfed his body. He didn't quite understand why, but seeing Kiba like this made him loose control for some reason and without a say, his curse seal activated itself. His once pale skin turned brown as large wings sprouted from his back piercing through his haori and ripping it off of him, leaving his upper body naked. His hair became longer and a grayish blue color while the white portions of his eyes turned black and his pupils were red from the activation of his Sharingan.

"Well well," began Itachi as he stared at his brother with a pleased look on his face. "I never expected you to have acquired the level two curse seal. I am quite impressed brother. It seems Orochimaru has taught you well."

"Shut the hell up." Sasuke warned in a fierce and dark voice as he reached for his chokuto. As he pulled the long sword out, sparks of electricity wrapped around the blade. He lifted the long sword directly in between his eyes and growled "Let's go Itachi!"

"As you wish, Sasuke-kun." replied Itachi coolly.

XOXOX

After an hour of fighting Sasuke was worn out. His sharingan had deactivated itself after about ¾'s of their fight along with his cursed form. All over his body were cuts and bruises courtesy of his brother's deadly katana, but Sasuke wasn't the only one like this. Itachi also had bruises not on his body but his face, along with a busted lip, and his sharingan had just gone away. As Sasuke stared at his brother, he raised his chokuto weakly. "I won't…lose to you!" panted younger Uchiha in a shaky voice.

"I've heard…that before." retorted Itachi before lifting up his Katana. The two then charged at one another sloppily. Itachi swung carelessly at Sasuke, who barely dodged it and swung his chokuto upwards so it sent Itachi's Katana flying out of his hands. Sasuke then took the handle of his sword and smashed it into Itachi's cheek sending the elder Uchiha flying.

As Sasuke went to follow up on his attack, he stopped, no longer able to move. "Dammit…I'm all out of chakra." groaned Sasuke as he dropped his sword, too weak to hold anything. He then reached in his Hakama (that skirt thingy he wears) searching for a weapon, but found none. "Shit!"

"Just…as I…suspected." said Itachi, spitting up blood as he lifted himself up to one knee. "You've got…nothing left…but I…I do and it ends here."

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief as he watched his older brother perform a series of hand seals slowly. He recognized instantly what jutsu was being performed, for it was a jutsu that belonged to Orochimaru. His gaze shifted to Itachi's Katana and he shook his head. "No…" he muttered in disbelief as he watched chakra wrap around the sword and slowly the blade lifted into the air. It pointed directly at Sasuke making the Uchiha freeze in shock. There was no way he was going to be able to dodge the attack.

"Well this normally would be the time where I would kill you brother, but I've got a better idea."

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the blade point away from him and at a new target. "Kiba!" shouted a terrified Sasuke. Sasuke's gaze shifted from Kiba to the katana and then to Itachi. His older brother was focusing his chakra, most likely putting the rest of it into the blade for Kiba's demise. _"Dammit I have to do something!" _Sasuke closed his eyes and thoughts raced through his mind, all were options of how he could save Kiba.

As one thought slipped in his mind his eyes shot open. He clasped his hands together and began to scream as he searched for some, even a tiny bit of chakra. But Sasuke knew by doing this his curse seal level one would activate to assist him, probably for only a minute or two. Just as he was doing this the marking on his shoulder spread all over his body. "What are you doing!?" yelled Itachi at his younger brother. The younger Uchiha ignored him and began focusing his chakra, screaming loudly as he did so. Itachi must have realized what he was doing because he made a loud grunt and to Sasuke's horror, the sword sped towards Kiba.

Kiba's eyes shot open when he heard his name called out and he quickly sat up. He groaned from the pounding ache in his head and the bulging pain in his body from Itachi fists and kicks. _"Damn…my head is killing me!" _thought Kiba as he rubbed his head and leaned against the broken nearby wall. Just as he was doing so, a loud yell broke his focus and Kiba quickly looked in the direction of the noise. As he turned to see what the noise was, a blue neon color caught his attention as it zoomed toward him. Kiba's body froze as though he was a deer in shock as he realized Itachi's katana was heading directly at his face. The brunette's body shook as he watched the sword sped towards him. _"Come on Kiba, Move! Move! Move!" _he thought trying to with all his might to get his body to obey. But it wouldn't, his body was paralyzed with fear. Just as the sword was about to meet his face he shouted one last time, but this time aloud, "MOVE!"

In an instant, Kiba felt all the air inside himself get snatched from his body as something tackled him, sending him flying down the street. As he soared through the air he felt himself wrapped in the protection of two arms. Their bodies spun to the ground and to Kiba's disliking, his back met the ground with a loud crash. "Ow…" he groaned as his back arched up in pain. The brunette then tried to sit up and as he did so his chest collided with something making him fall back down. He then opened his eyes to find out what was hovering above him and his hazel eyes found Uchiha Sasuke crouched over him, staring down at him. "S-Sasuke…" he stuttered as he looked into the Uchiha's onyx eyes. "You…you saved me."

"Yea…" he replied in a hoarse voice.

As the Inuzuka stared at Sasuke, he knew something wasn't right. Sasuke's face no longer held a cool expression, but more of a weak one. Just when Kiba was about to ask what was wrong with him, he felt something warm soak through his white tank top making his eyes shift from Sasuke and down at his body. Fear overtook the Inuzuka as he saw his white tank top drenched in blood. At first he thought maybe it was his blood and he just didn't feel himself stabbed, but then his eyes found the real source. "Sasuke!" he bellowed as he realized that the point of Itachi's blade was sticking out the lower left part of the Uchiha's abdomen. Kiba felt his eyes burn as he stared at the wound and tried his hardest to hold back the tears that were screaming for freedom. His bottom lip trembled as he looked back up at Sasuke. "W-Why…you didn't have to save me!" cried Kiba, in more of an angry tone as tears leaked from the corners of his eye.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he watched Kiba cry. A warm fuzzy feeling spread throughout his body and he wondered if it was from the loss of blood or how cute Kiba looked as he cried. "I don't…know." replied Sasuke with a snicker, trying to act as though everything was ok, but he knew Kiba was no fool and that the brunette knew he was troubled.

Kiba quickly removed the few tears that fell down his cheeks and sat up. "I got to get you to the hospital."

"No!" Sasuke protested with a glare. "I'm not staying in Konoha! Not until I'm ready!"

"You're going to bleed to death!" barked Kiba.

"This wound isn't that serious, you are a chuunin right?"

"Yeah." replied Kiba, a little confused as to what that had to do with anything.

"Well I'm sure you know some kind of medical jutsu then!"

And the Uchiha was right; he knew medical jutsu quite well actually. Being an Inuzuka, he had learned it for the safety of Akamaru. "Alright, I have a place I can take you to recuperate, but you have to promise me that after I get you fixed up, you'll go to the leaf's hospital!"

Sasuke stared at Kiba for moment and then looked away. He wasn't ready to face all his old friends just yet. He wasn't even sure if they were still his friends. After the way he had abandoned them, how could they be. But still, if he didn't agree with Kiba, the brunette would keep nagging and he probably would die from blood loss. "Fine."

A slight smile spread across Kiba's face as he stood up, picking up Sasuke with him. "Ok, let's get you fixed up then."

"I think not." hissed a voice that made fury rise within Kiba's body. The brunette's free hand tightened in a fist as his eyes lowered in a glare. "Do you think I will just let you walk away?"

"No, but I guarantee I will anyway." Kiba's conscious was screaming for him to fight, but when he glanced at Sasuke he knew he couldn't. His skin was paler than before and his head was hung low, not to mention his skin was getting colder by the second. Kiba then un-balled his fist and placed two fingers to his lips. He then exhaled making a loud whistle echo through the streets.

Itachi stared at Kiba curiously as the brunette whistled. After that an eerie silence was made between Itachi and Kiba and just as Itachi was about to speak, a deep bark was heard from behind him. Itachi smirked, knowing that Akamaru was probably charging at him this second. But the elder wasn't intimidated the least bit. Even in his weakened state from fighting Sasuke, a dog nin would be easy to take down. Itachi dilatorily turned around and watched apathetically as he watched the snow fur coated dog jump high into the air.

"Get him Akamaru!" cheered Kiba with a devilish grin.

The Uchiha began forming hand signs slowly, showing no signs of being in trouble as Akamaru flew in his direction from above. Just as Itachi was about to perform his jutsu, Akamaru flew right over his head making the Uchiha's face cringe in anger knowing that he had just been tricked. Itachi's ponytail swung like a whip over his shoulder as he turned and watched Akamaru looking at him with a smirk on his face as Kiba hopped on his back with Sasuke sitting behind him holding on. Itachi then moved forward to go after them, but Kiba tossed four smoke bombs back at him as they dashed away. When the purple haze cleared, Itachi stood there alone, Kiba and Sasuke, were no longer in sight.

XOXOXOX

Will Sasuke bleed to death, will Itachi leave! WILL THERE BE YAOI!

yes…WAIT! YES TO THE YAOI PART! The rest is, well you will see XD

ok to me, this chapter was written horribly and boring, but, I had to get it out! really! next chapter WILL have yaoi, beautiful yaoi! and my writing will be better constructed, PROMISE! and I will update on time!

please review, I love them things

I'll give ya a cookie if ya do

Ja ne!


	3. I Wanna Hear You Say It

OK! So it has been a year later and I am finally back with an update, and I promise you all, I will update every week! I just had the hardest time writing this chapter, its really lengthy too, but its worth it cuz the YAOI part! So bear with it, its very up-beat cuz we pick up with Itachi's sword sticking in Sasuke!...ooooh… *nosebleed* XDD I see that I made Itachi way ooc and I will correct that all in his next appearance, forgive me, I was a naïve sophomore back then, I am now a naïve junior! It counts for something! The next parts are my special thanks to all reviewers, please feel free to read whether you are in there or not, but I warn you, I'm like oddly hyper so you might be scarred XD

****review thanks** Your cookies are here ^-^ [you can skip this]**

**APurpleAvacado** - So you like Sasuke getting hurt cuz hes an ass… . I see your point XD he really is! But it makes him smexy yeowww XD! Cookie for you! *hands you cookie*

**SasukesEmoLollipop**– First things first, your name is amazing, and you are very right, after a year of not being here then reading this, Itachi was way out of character and I apologize, I'm definatley correcting that. C-c-c-c-cookie for yew *hands you cookie*

**soda'slover**– omg you were right, Itachi leaves and Sasuke lives, man you are genius…why ain't I that smart . XD Thank you for the review *gives you cookie*

**Jigoku Hoshi**– ok thank you. Like seriously, we are having an oprah moment [[you are oprah]] but you are right, I should write whats needed, but sometimes I worry cuz my main objective like I said is to please the readers! *gives you two cookies* I love you oprah .

**loser-234**- well here is the yaoi chapter, its like long long and smexy and aweness…I hope you like *gives you cookie*

**LittleFoxDemon**- You liked it also! Yay! Thank you! And here is your cookie *gives you cookie*

**Mattobi-chan**- Meow O.o *Hides behind large stone and throws cookie to you* lol thank you for the review ^-^

**Jakoro**- Yay you are a fan, and hopefully still are…cuz this was a long long time xD but heres ze cookay *hands you cookie*

**cheanster**- *glomps* thanks youu =] *gives you cookie*

**..L****- **Twinny =O *runs and gives you the sex hug we always do after school and gives you a cookie* lmaoo

**Pheonix245**- I'm glad you love this pairing, not many do! I think they are hot! =] *hands you hot cookie* XD that's the tastiest one XD

**Anonymous Sister of the Author**- You are psychic too! And don't we all love yaoi, it rules the world like the dust bunnies will one day XD *hands you two cookies* cuz you have a brain and I dont! XD

**Montyinukrista**- the yaoi part is here! A YEAR LATER!!!! XD Thanks for the review! *hands you cookie*

**sesshy's numba1 gurl**- I picked it up! Thanks for the review! *hands you cookie* does your name have to do with sesshomaru?

**FrogGuts**- You my friend, if you even read this chapter, you get a dozen cookies, because your late review after people have looked at this story and didn't review cuz I never updated and you did, you inluenced me. You're like my little heroin! *gives you a dozen cookies and Super glomps you*

Cake gets handed out next week!

****end of review special thanks****

Warnings: Yaoi x cursing x blood x yaoi x yaoi x SasuKiba sexyness XD

NOW PLEASE ENJOY THE YAOI SCENE! Read all to understand completely! AND ENJOY PERIOD, that's what matter most to me! oh and Sasuke's seme no doubt XD

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, hold on."

"Just pull it…the hell out!"

"Well hold fucking still!"

"…Ahhhh!"

The screams of agony that escaped Sasuke's mouth were unbearable for Kiba's ears as he pulled Itachi's blade from out of the Uchiha's lower back. He actually had to close his eyes as he pulled, not being able to see something horrific like this. After what had happened in his younger years, he couldn't stand situations like this one. The moment the blade was freed from the Uchiha's flesh, Kiba's hazel slit eyes shot open and just in enough time to catch Sasuke, whose body was falling limp to the side. Pulling the Uchiha's sweaty, bloody, trembling body back up, he made him sit upright, his body slouching forward. Two coughs escaped the Uchiha's mouth, making blood splatter on the ground in front of him.

"Shit! Hold on Sasuke." said Kiba, his voice echoing in the cavern he had fled too. Kiba wished he could have taken the Uchiha to the hospital but when he had brought up that suggestion, the Uchiha made it clear that he did not want to do that. Grabbing the hem of Sasuke's haori, Kiba slid the upper garment down his body, revealing his pale toned muscular back and the area where the stab wound was. Blood was leaking from the wound badly and it made the Inuzuka grunt as he formed hand seals. He was about to perform a medical jutsu. It was a basic one he had learned in his earlier years just for the sake of Akamaru; luckily it was a technique that could work on humans also. After forming the last seal a light red aura covered the Inuzuka's tan hands as he held them over the wound. Putting as much effort as he could into it, Kiba's eyebrows furrowed when the flesh refused to mend. "Why the hell isn't it healing!?" the brunette yelled, his canines fully revealing themselves as he clenched his teeth together.

"Poison…" muttered Sasuke in a weak tone.

Kiba's hazel beast like eyes widened when he realized that must've been the exact reason why it was not healing. _There must've been poison on the tip_ _of the blade._ As Kiba stared at the wound, his forehead became hot from anxiety. It was great that Sasuke had figured out why his jutsu wasn't working, but what troubled the brunette most now was the fact that he did not know any medical jutsu that cured poison. "What do I do!? I don't know any medical jutsu for poisons!" asked Kiba in a panicky way, his body was now shaking just as bad as Sasuke's.

"You have to…suck the poison out of the wound…"

It took a minute for Kiba to realize the hot feeling on his face. By the feeling he knew it was flushed oddly. It was because his mind had dawdled to the thought of his lips against the Uchiha's skin. This all seemed so weird, never would he ever have saw himself in a situation like this one, but the point was he was here and he had to do whatever it took to save Sasuke. Yeah the Uchiha angered him and Kiba did dislike him, but he would never let someone just die in front of him.

"Wait….How is this going to help? Hasn't the poison already spread throughout your body?"

"I…don't feel it. It has to be a poison…that stays in one area…and keeps the wound open."

"Right." replied Kiba with a nod. "Here I go."

"Wait!" interrupted Sasuke with a cough making Kiba freeze. "Is the blood leaking more from the front or back?"

Looking over the Uchihas shoulder, Kiba realized blood was coming from the front much less than the back part of the wound. "It's coming more from the back." Kiba answered a little confused by what this had to do with anything.

"Then you need to suck the poison out from the front."

"Why?"

"Kiba, just stop asking…and do as I say." Retorted Sasuke angrily. He was in pain and it was hard for him to talk. Kiba's clueless ness wasn't helping much either.

"Sorry…" replied Kiba dully. Whistling, a low bark was heard and in a matter of seconds Akamaru was at Kiba's side. "Lay down boy, we need a pillow." With another bark from the great white dog, Akamaru lay on his stomach. Taking Sasuke by the shoulders, he gently pulled the raven haired Uchiha's head onto the dogs fluffy back so that he lay stretched on his back. Looking down at the Uchiha, Kiba took in his features for the first time; being so up close to him he couldn't help but do so. He had never been able to before so curiosity had struck him now at this opportunity.

Sasuke's bluish black hair fell all over Akamaru's white fur, his pale face and onyx eyes in perfect view. Kiba remembered the Uchiha being attractive, but over the years his facial features had only gotten better. He now slightly understood all the girl's infatuations with him. He was pretty good looking. _I still don't see why they all like him __**that**__ much. _Kiba thought with a scoff, angry at the thought of all those Sasuke fangirls. Shifting his hazel eyes downwards Kiba's jaw almost dropped. Yes, he saw earlier that the Uchiha had become more masculine from when he was fighting Itachi, but he still thought Sasuke had a puny girlish body. That wasn't the case at all. His chest had become broader, and you could see his 6 pack clearly if not better now that he was lying down. If girls had gone crazy for Sasuke when he was puny, he knew they would lose all sanity when they saw this body now. Again the thought of all those girls on Sasuke, infuriated the Inuzuka. Exactly why he got upset, he did not know. Kiba had his share of girls for his own features, but just girls being on Sasuke made Kiba's insides boil hot with rage.

"Inuzuka…what are you waiting for?" asked Sasuke angrily, coughing a few times more, his onyx eyes leering at the brunette who was now kneeling at his side. The words snapped Kiba from his thoughts and it made the brunettes tattooed cheeks become rosy in a blush as he looked over at the Uchiha.

"I-I'm sorry…I was observing the wound." he quickly lied. As much as Kiba hated lying, he had no choice but to. There as no way in hell he was telling Sasuke that what he was really observing was his features. How could he tell him when the dog ninja couldn't believe himself for doing it?

"Well…get to **it**." retorted Sasuke, his voice becoming the volume of a harsh whisper. Kiba knew he had to hurry. He would not let the Uchiha die on him, not after he had saved his life. Leaning down his nostrils were filled with a unique scent that made his nose tingle. The scent of Sasuke's skin was that of a fresh garden after it rained. It was calming, warm and welcoming; an intoxicating scent that could charm anyone and place them under the Uchiha's spell. Closing his eyes, Kiba inhaled the scent again as his mouth moved closer to Sasuke's pale skin.

The second his lips met the wounded area, Kiba sucked at it. Sasuke's skin was cold, but so soft that Kiba could've left his lips there forever. Using a lot of pressure he pulled until the coppery taste of blood began to fill his mouth along with another indescribable, tangy, unpleasant-tasting substance. **The poison**.

"A-ahh…" groaned Sasuke, his back arching up from the stinging pain he was feeling in his torso area. Kiba lifted his head just a bit and tilted it, spitting out all the liquids in his mouth to the side. Looking back over a Sasuke, his eyes were closed and his teeth were clenched together. It made Kiba's stomach hurt to see him like that. Looking down at the wound, Kiba noticed not only blood flowing from the wound, but a purple liquid was pouring out also. The poison was dislodging from his body.

"Hold on Uchiha." he said, returning his lips to the wound. As he pulled, Kiba's eyes widened when he felt Sasuke's hand grip his brown mop of hair roughly and clench onto it for pain relief. Kiba didn't like his hair being pulled, he felt man handled, but Sasuke needed something to clench onto and unfortunately it was his head. Closing his eyes again, he tried to block out the Uchiha's painful groans and he pulled harder and harder, lifting his head up several times to spit out the poison and checking over it. Going down another time, Kiba was finally hopeful. There had been only a speck of purple in the wound when he had last looked and he pulled one last time and when he no longer tasted the poison he lifted his head from the wound and Sasuke's grip quickly.

Observing the wound thoroughly, Kiba realized that there was no longer purple fluid coming from the wound. Wiping his mouth from the blood that still dripped from the sides of his mouth, excitement arose in his body. Now was his time to heal it. Forming the hand seals the red aura emitted from his hands again. Placing them over the wound, the wound slowly began mending making a wide smile come over Kiba's face.

"I did it!" he rejoiced loudly. "Sasuke I did it!"

"It feels as though you did…" replied Sasuke, his voice still drained. "I could kiss you Inuzuka."

Kiba's body froze and his heart did the exact opposite. He felt his cheeks burn uncontrollably in a blush and his head quickly turned to Sasuke. "W-wait what?" asked Kiba, he closed his hands into fists for the fact that they had begun shaking. Sasuke's onyx eyes looked Kiba dead in the eyes, hazel meeting onyx. It was silent for a moment and Kiba had become very nervous by the awkward silence, but then Sasuke spoke.

"I was kidding." He said, a smirk forming over his lips. The smirk Kiba dreaded. Kiba's mouth opened slightly and he snickered just a bit. His eyes fell down towards the ground, and he shook his head.

"I…knew that." he muttered, more to himself than to Sasuke.

"Are you alright Inuzuka?" asked Sasuke, and when Kiba looked up he realized the Uchiha must have been staring at him the whole time.

"Yea…" he snickered. "Why wouldn't I be? I just saved your life, like the amazing ninja I am." Kiba's said, his cocky side kicking back in.

"Yes you did save my life." replied Sasuke. "And you're still a loser. Looks like all really is well." Sasuke snickered at himself and at the gasp he heard escape Kiba's mouth. Before Kiba could retort Sasuke spoke again. "I need some sleep and you should get some too Inuzuka, after all that my brother did to you."

Closing his mouth Kiba placed a hand on his stomach, which he knew was bruised and still was killing him. Itachi had really placed a beating on him. "You're right Uchiha." He said, standing up and moving over to the other side of Akamaru. He then laid his head back on Akamaru's lower back who was dosing off also. He didn't even move when Kiba rested his head on him. Letting out a sigh, Kiba never would've seen the day when he and Sasuke were both resting up, both lying on his dog, both…together. Closing his eyes Kiba smirked. "Your brother got lucky today. That will never happen again." He said cockily. Everything was silent after that, and Kiba wondered if Sasuke had fallen asleep. He didn't mind.

"You're right Inuzuka." replied Sasuke out of nowhere making Kiba's ears become alert to Sasuke's words. They were so light in tone. "He was lucky…and that will not ever happen again. I'll make sure of it." Yes, his words were light to Kiba, but at the same time the brunette could feel how heavy they were with vengeance.

Kiba felt he would have to change that. _I'll find a way _he thought, before drifting to sleep.

(^-^)*(^-^)

Kiba's body shifted uncomfortably as he slept on Akamaru's back. It was a call from his body saying rest time is up, though Kiba was still hurting and he wanted to rest more. Opening his eyes with a growl, his hazel eyes met the cavern ceiling. The rocks were a tint of red and a warm feeling was spread through out the air. _Uchiha must've built a fire. It's about time he didn't think about himself. _He thought with a smile.

Letting out a long yawn, Kiba sat up and as he did so, something that made the sound of a jingle fell into his lap. Eyes falling downward in his lap, Kiba found it was a chain of some sort. Bringing it closer to his eyes, his hazel orbs widened when he realized it was a chain, and on it was the Uchiha fan emblem. "What the…" Kiba said as he stared at it. Whenever someone is born into a skilled ninja family of some sort, like Hyuuga and Uchiha's and even Inuzuka's, you got an emblem exactly like this but with whatever symbol that represents your clan. Kiba had one too. You didn't have to wear it, but you had to at least keep it with you. It was something very important to a ninja representing their clan. Quickly turning his head to the side, Kiba was shocked to see Sasuke was no longer rested next to him. Kiba stood up with haste and started searching around, but the cave wasn't big, it was small and Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

"Maybe he's outside." Kiba said to himself, walking towards the exit of the cave.

"WOOF!"

Kiba froze when he heard what Akamaru had said to him. Turning slowly on his heel Kiba gave his dog a death glare. "What do you mean…he's gone?" The dog barked some more and Kiba felt his insides rage with anger when the dog explained that Sasuke had left, saying he had to go take care of Itachi. He had also told the dog to tell Kiba thank you for everything and to keep the emblem as a token of his appreciation. Clenching the necklace in his fist, Kiba's body began shaking and his teeth clamped together.

"Why didn't you wake me?!" he yelled at his dog.

"Arf…" whined Akamaru sadly, explaining that Sasuke had asked him not to.

"I don't care what that asshole told you!" yelled Kiba back, throwing his arms in the air. He had never been so angry in his life except for when he had found out Sasuke had left for power after what they first went though. "He knew he should've stayed! And you did too Akamaru."

Using the fist with the Uchiha emblem in it Kiba turned and punched the cavern wall with full throttle, putting cracks into the large stone. Kiba not only was angered with his dog and Sasuke, but with himself too. He should've figured Sasuke would try and pull a stunt. As the little pieces of rock fell on the ground, Kiba glared at the fist that beheld the necklace. "I'm not letting him get away…"

*****

"But more important things have to be taken care of." Sasuke explained to himself as he walked through the forest of Konoha. He had almost felt guilty for the way he left Kiba without an actual bad. But feeling guilty was weak, and Sasuke had no room for that. The beams emitting from the full moon were making the forest glow. Fireflies were flying through the air and the sound of the trees blowing in the warm wind made the walk not only peaceful but beautiful.

Even if he had wanted to, Sasuke couldn't have stayed longer. He could not forget about Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu, his other members of snake. They were waiting in a hotel of the river country. They would be there for only two more days and then, if there was no sign of Sasuke, they would search for him. As the Uchiha continued walking his thoughts went back to the fight between him and his brother, and what he had done to save the Inuzuka. _"Why did I jump in the way of that sword…I live for killing my brother, anything else is irrelevant." _thought Sasuke, his lips forming into a frown, angry with himself. It was another sign of weakness he had shown to his brother and he regretted it now. _Especially Inuzuka…Why? _

Tucking his hands in his pocket, Sasuke sighed. He felt that he was thinking too much on it. The fact was, he was fine, and Kiba was fine. They both could go there separate ways. Everything was perfect. Now he would return to his team and they would seek out Itachi and destroy him.

As Sasuke moved forth, he stopped in his tracks. Closing his eyes he listened. Silence had filled the air. It was a silence that struck suspicion. It was the only thing that had changed on his walk. Parting his legs, Sasuke's arms stretched out and he readied himself for whatever it was to come. His ears took in the silence, his onyx eyes closed.

"…"

"You asshole!" growled a familiar voiced figure, appearing above him about to land right on Sasuke. Instantly, Sasuke's eyes shot open and he grabbed the assaulter flipping him over so that Sasuke lay on top of the him. Out of instinct he locked both of the persons arms above his head with one hand and put a kunai to his throat with another. Sasuke was ready to take the persons life when he realized who exactly he was holding down.

"...Inuzuka?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sasuke!" growled Kiba, trying his hardest to break free of the Uchiha's grip, but it was in vain. His hazel hues stared at the Uchiha with intensity, his fangs threatening him. All the while Sasuke tried to play it dumb.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid Sasuke!" Kiba retorted. "You were really just going to leave like that?! After I saved you, you heartless asshole. Just leave Konoha again like it was nothing! Leave everyone! Leave me again!?" As Kiba screamed his eyes clenched shut, and his anger turned into a more hurt tone, his head shook like a spoiled child. Sasuke just stared at the brunette. He was taken back by Kiba's words or at least for a second.

"**Actually** I was just going to leave Inuzuka." replied Sasuke, in his cool voice that just made things worse. Still his expression showed a sign of clueless ness. "I mean, whoever said I was coming back? And besides all this, since when did **you** care so much about my actions?" Sasuke was indeed confused by this. He had understood leaving his village without a word, his friends or could they be considered family, but Kiba. _Why did he point himself out like that? _Sasuke thought, finding this all too strange.

Kiba glared up at Sasuke, but his vision had become blurred. _I'm crying… _he thought for a moment, and that's when he felt two crystal droplets of tears slide down his cheeks. He hadn't cried for so long and suddenly the Uchiha comes around and breaks all of his standards. _Bastard!_

His hand was still clutching to the Uchiha's emblem as though holding onto his life, the strands of the laced necklace slipping through his fingers. His insides burned to a point where he'd thought he'd be sick. How was he going to answer Sasuke's question, when deep down inside the answer was still unknown to himself? "I…don't know…" Kiba said, turning his head away from Sasuke.

Their position hadn't changed. Sasuke was in between his legs, pinning Kiba's body down, his arms above his head, and the Kunai had not moved an inch. How he wished Sasuke would just slide the tip of the cold steel across his throat, ending the sickening feeling that was growing within the dog ninja.

"Kiba…" said Sasuke, his eyes lowering as he stared deeply at Kiba. Kiba chose to look away, turning and staring into the glowing forest. He did not want to be trapped in Sasuke's dark abyss orbs, for he knew he would fall dangerously under the Uchihas spell.

"I said I don't know Sasuke!" he barked angrily, hoping Sasuke would just stop questioning him. "What more do you want from me?" Before Kiba new it he felt his face gripped by the Uchiha's cold, but very soft hands. He had done it so fast that Kiba had failed to see or even hear the Kunai fall just beside his head. His face was turned by Sasuke so he was forced to look in the Uchihas direction. His eyes forced themselves open and he was caught, trapped inside Sasuke's dark, dangerous, shadowy hues. He had fallen under the Uchiha's power.

"I want you to hold your tongue, if you are too much of a **coward** to explain yourself." He said his voice emotionlessly captivating. It was soft, a whisper, but it broke Kiba down inside. He could no longer hold back his own confused thoughts.

"I'm not being a coward Sasuke!" Kiba yelled, his eyes still glued to Sasuke's. He let out a quick groan at how tightly Sasuke was holding onto his wrists. They were beginning to hurt, but Sasuke didn't seem to care so Kiba just continued. "I really don't understand why I want you to stay!" he yelled, his hazel orbs glistening and Kiba felt his body begin to shake under Sasuke. "I just know I can't stop thinking about you! Ever since you left, I've hated you! I still do hate you! You were a cocky jerk, but everyone was still attached to you! WHY!? I have no clue, but I just can't do this anymore! I need you for some odd reason! I never even had a bond with you so I just thought my life was fine with or without you, but under some weird circumstances, I was wrong. Then under some even more fucked up occurrences, I happen to walk by the Uchiha clan gates which I never do! And I smell your stupid scent and I couldn't help but hope you were there! So I follow it and there you are, and from that point on I believed that if I can get you out of this you will stay, but no Sasuke. You're a jackass and that isn't happening! You are the coward! You are the one always running away when there are people here that can help you! That will help you get revenge! There's Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei, there's even me! But you have to be Mr. Tough guy! Well go be Mr. Tough guy! We've gone three years…I've gone three years without you…I **don't** need you!"

Kiba's eyes stayed connected with Sasuke's. He felt two more drops of tears flow down his tattooed cheek. His body was rumbling with an angry growl and Sasuke just stared at him. His face tensed up and it seemed as though he had become angry also, but his features were still in its perfect state. The two were silent; all that could be heard was Kiba's heavy breathing from shouting so much. It looked as though Sasuke was studying the Inuzuka again, his eyes not moving an inch, or even blinking. Then the Uchiha moved closer, his two bluish black bangs shielding Kiba from anything other than his face. Kiba's cheek flushed red and he wondered what exactly was going on. Sasuke's head then tilted to the side and he pressed his lips to Kiba's gently.

Kiba's eyelids instantly became heavy and they closed. His shaking body had become still as he felt energy begin to flow in it, but most shockingly in his heart. It had been beating with a lot of speed, but the moment Sasuke kissed him, he regained his breath, his heart had gone to a slow steady pace. The Uchiha's lips were soft, warm, and tender as a cloud would feel and tasted not of a specific taste at all, but they tasted right. No. **Perfect**.

When the feeling was gone, Kiba's eyes slowly drifted open, but he could not lift them all the way from the heavenly kiss. Sasuke was still above him staring into his eyes.

"I know what's wrong with you Inuzuka." Sasuke said, breaking the silence. As Kiba stared he saw Sasuke's lips begin to curve into a smirk. Sasuke then leaned toward the side of Kiba's ear making the Inuzuka's body become tense again. "You're jealous for one." He hummed into Kiba's ear, making the Inuzuka's eyes close again, his fang digging into the bottom of his lip. "You like me and you want me to be yours, you want me to pick you, don't _you_?" Sasuke leaned in more as he spoke, his lips touching Kiba's ear making the Inuzuka make a light noise.

Kiba was silent for a moment. He was actually taking into consideration if that's what he wanted. The thought of all those girls on Sasuke, was he jealous of the girls giving him attention rather than him? No, he was envious for the reason they were on **Sasuke**. Wanting what deep down inside, Kiba's own self wanted, which was Sasuke. _No…it has to be something else…I don't like Sasuke…I don't think…I can't…right?_

"You're wrong Sasuke," Kiba yelled, pushing against Sasuke's grip and finally breaking free, though Sasuke's hands slammed to the ground on either side of Kiba's head, trapping him there. Hovering over him like a predator, ready to demolish his prey.

Sasuke couldn't help but snicker at Kiba, for the fact that he plainly saw how in denial Kiba truly was. "Who's the coward now?"

"I'm not a coward, I'm just not-"

"You aren't like that?" Sasuke interrupted, his provoking smile still held firmly on his lips, his tone mocking. He then took one of his hands from beside Kiba's head and gripped the bulging area in Kiba's pelvic area. The brunette let out a moan and his one hand clenched to the front part of Sasuke's haori while the other one gripped Sasuke's wrist in between his legs. His body instantly began shaking again as Sasuke held on firmly to his hardened area. "Your body is telling me other wise." Sasuke whispered, but no longer laughing.

Kiba looked up with dazed eyes, his mouth parted, and his cheeks rosy. How great Sasuke's hand felt against him. How firm his chest felt. As great as this feeling was Kiba knew he was in danger. He felt himself becoming harder and harder from the Uchiha's touch and he finally began to realize. "Sasuke…" Kiba said, looking away. "If you tell anyone I'll kill you." He warned giving in, even though he knew Sasuke wasn't one to spread anything or at least he couldn't imagine the Uchiha like that.

Sasuke slightly laughed again, not taking his eyes off Kiba. "You wish you could kill me Inuzuka." The brunette was silent, his body had relaxed and he just lay there. "So I want to hear you say it." said Sasuke.

"Say what!?"

"That **you** like me."

Kiba shot a glare at Sasuke and the Uchiha's expression showed he was enjoying it. "You're pushing it Uchiha!"

"Say it." This time Sasuke leaned in, his lips rubbing against the crook of Kiba's neck, making Kiba's body tense up once more.

"I-I like you." He said through clenched teeth, his cheeks blushing again. When Sasuke leaned back he couldn't' help but smirk at the Inuzuka's flustered face. Kiba growled and bit his bottom lip in embarrassment. "What's it to you anyway?"

"Whatever I want it to be." Sasuke replied quickly, leaning his head in close. His voice had become dangerously amorous and he had become serious, which Kiba couldn't help but find attractive. "Do you want me Inuzuka?" He said gently, his lips now only inches from Kiba's and his eyes staring deeply into the brunettes.

"What?" jumped Kiba, his eyes becoming wide. "No! I m-mean I don't know…maybe." As Kiba thought, with his hormones stirring at the moment, he couldn't help but wonder how it would be having sex with Sasuke. It couldn't be bad could it, the thought of the Uchiha beneath him screaming his name. It didn't seem like a bad idea for the cocky Inuzuka at all.

"Well there's only one way to find out." said Sasuke coolly, becoming impatient. He had to admit, Kiba was attractive, and he'd enjoy making the cocky dog ninja scream **his** name.

With that said Sasuke inched forward, his lips pressing gently, but dominatingly over Kiba's, sending the brunette directly back to cloud nine. The dog ninja's hand removed itself from Sasuke's wrist and he slid it up next to his other hand, placing them both firmly on the Sasuke's chest as he kissed back. As he did so Sasuke's hand rubbed slowly up and down over his bulging area. Pressing lightly as it moved down and more forcefully on the way up, making Kiba become rock hard in seconds, to a point where his manhood called for freedom.

As the two kissed, the Uchiha's tongue parted his lips making the dog ninja moan as he met Sasuke's tongue with his own. The raven haired male's tongue was softer than his lips and had a sweet taste, a taste Kiba had never experienced before.

The dog ninja loved kissing like this for the fact at how good he was. _Time to take charge. _Kiba thought challengingly as his hands gripped the Uchiha's haori. He then pulled himself up, pressing his toned body against Sasuke's, giving himself more room to tilt his head and trying to make Sasuke go off balance. Moaning again his tongue played with Sasuke's. _C'mon give in Sasuke._

Sasuke planted his free arm on the ground holding himself up when he felt Kiba try to pull him down, he then kept the pace of Kiba's tongue and he could tell the dog ninja was well experienced. He could also tell this deadly dance between tongues was becoming very competitive. Still, as many techniques as Kiba had, Sasuke new he had more. Using the hand that teased Kiba's bulge, he brought it under the dog ninja's tank top and then slid it down the hem of his pants, snatching Kiba's hardened cock in his hand.

"Ah…" Kiba moaned sounding like a little pup. His mind went fuzzy as a jolt shot up from in between his legs making a warm, sensation, feeling flow through out his body. No longer able to concentrate on his kissing, Kiba fell back on the tall green soft grass below and Sasuke followed him down, his tongue fully taking control of Kiba's moaning mouth. The dog ninja couldn't believe how well Sasuke could use his tongue. The way it expertly roamed in his wet cavern. The dog ninja felt ashamed. "Ah…Ah…" Kiba moaned in a soft way as Sasuke's hand pumped his dick. After tasting every inch of Kiba's mouth, Sasuke pulled back from Kiba's swollen lips and looked into his hazel orbs with a grin.

"You're…good Sasuke…" panted Kiba, his eyes gazing at the Uchiha above him.

Sasuke then leaned in towards Kiba's ear again. "I know." He breathed softly, tilting his head and then trailing his tongue over the dog ninja's ear lobe. He then moved into the crook of Kiba's necks and kissed over it. "Have you ever done anything with a guy before?" he asked, pausing for a moment, but pressing his lips to Kiba's skin again as he waited for a response.

His kisses were hot and tender on his neck and it was hard for Kiba to respond when all he wanted to do was moan. Especially from the way Sasuke's hands played with his member, but he held it back, he would not let Sasuke win that easily. Sliding his hands to Sasuke's back, they moved upwards until his fingers were gripping the back of his ravenous tendrils and the other was placed firmly on Sasuke's neck. "No..." he hissed in pleasure, his hands pulling Sasuke's head closer to his neck, begging for his lips to continue.

"Good." Sasuke said again, in between his kissing.

Kiba couldn't figure out why that was a good thing, but it didn't matter at the moment. It was his turn to ask. "Have you ever done anything with a guy?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered bluntly, and his response had stung Kiba just a bit. It made it seem like he had been with so many guys that this was nothing. _Am I nothing to him? _Kiba thought, that's when he felt Sasuke lift up his tank top, sliding it over his brown head and tossing it to the side.

"You have a pretty nice body," said Sasuke as he observed Kiba's tanned toned figure. Blushing, Kiba's lips curved upwards into a slight smirk. Finally the Uchiha was being appreciative. "**Mine** is better though." He added crushing Kiba's assumption. Sasuke then pulled his haori off and revealed his body, proving what he said to be true. His pale broad chest and toned body was more fit than Kiba's.

"You're **so** into yourself Uchiha." growled Kiba, showing his fangs, angered by Sasuke's cockiness. Pouting he couldn't help but rub one of his hands over Sasuke's back. Sliding it over his shoulder to where his curse sealed mark was. The Uchihas velvet skin was irresistible.

Snickering just a bit after seeing Kiba's expression, Sasuke leaned back into the dog ninja's neck. "About as much as **you** are into me." He said gently into Kiba's neck, making the Inuzuka gasp. He then trailed his tongue over the red mark he had left on Kiba's neck; there would be a hickey there after this was all finished. Kissing downwards, Sasuke moved to Kiba's chest area and he slowly flicked his tongue over Kiba's tanned nipple.

"Sas…" Kiba gasped surprised, his back arching and his hands grasping tightly onto Sasuke's bluish black hair. Sasuke then began sucking on the tan nub while he used his free hand to play and squeeze at the other one. Glancing up at the dog ninja, Sasuke kept his gaze on Kiba, loving how he moaned for him. Sasuke was intrigued by the dog ninja's flushed face also, and how his eyes closed when he teased his body and how Kiba's mouth parted in pleasure. He wasn't sure if he had come across a face as amorously cute as Kiba's. As he sucked roughly on the tan nubs, the hand that was jerking the dog ninja off left his member and unbuttoned Kiba's pants. Pulling them down along with his boxers, Kiba's hardened cock pointed skywards instantly. It was long enough that it touched Sasuke's abdomen.

Lifting his mouth from Kiba's hardened nipple, Sasuke trailed his kisses downwards, moving over the Inuzuka's toned stomach and licking gently around his belly button before moving down to his pelvic area. He then looked up into the dog ninja's squinted chocolate orbs. His face was even more flustered as he watched Sasuke, and his hazel eyes looked as though he was no longer in this world by his dazed expression.

As much as Sasuke could've teased Kiba for how easily the dog ninja had fallen for his touch, he did not. It would only anger the brunette and even though he loved doing that, he did not want the expression on Kiba's face to change.

Kiba watched as Sasuke went between his legs. His eyes closed the moment he felt Sasuke's hand grab the bottom of his shaft, but he opened them slowly again. Sasuke's dark mystical eyes were locked on his, making Kiba feel a little embarrassed. Finding it easier, Kiba shut his eyes when he saw Sasuke lean down towards the head of his dick.

"Look at me." Sasuke demanded, his voice stern, but still seductive. Kiba's eyes opened back up obediently, making Sasuke pleased. The Uchiha could see the questioning look in Kiba's eyes as he stared, the dog ninja was wondering why. "I want you to focus on me, and only me. I don't do this to just anyone."

This made Kiba's face become hot, and he knew he was blushing more than he ever had before in his life. This made him wonder if maybe this **was** different, maybe he was different than the others. Kiba hissed when he felt Sasuke trail his tongue over the head of his cock and one of his eyes slightly closed when the Uchiha's warm lips kissed over the head. Sasuke then licked up the side of Kiba's long shaft and when he got back to the tip he took Kiba's whole cock in his mouth.

"Ah…" Kiba moaned, his back arching up from the long soft grass below him. He reached to grab Sasuke's hair again but the Uchiha grabbed his wrist and slammed it to the ground holding it there and making Kiba whimper. His actions hadn't meant to hurt the dog ninja; he just did not like the thought of being controlled.

As the Uchiha's head bobbed up and down slowly on Kiba's hard dick, Sasuke reached up to Kiba's face and rubbed two of his fingers against the dog ninja's lips. Kiba was slightly confused, but he opened his mouth figuring that's what Sasuke wanted, and he began sucking on them. He held onto he Uchiha's hand tightly as he did so with his own free hand, and began bobbing his head on them also, moaning the whole time as he wet them.

Looking up, Sasuke felt his own dick begin to throb at the sight of Kiba moaning, his attention fully on him as he sucked on his fingers. Never before had Sasuke gotten hard from just looking at the person he was having sex with. They always had to make contact, but Kiba had broken the tradition with ease. The funny thing was, it didn't even seem as though Kiba was trying to do it, it was just his natural reaction.

Removing his hand from Kiba's wrist after figuring the dog ninja learned his lesson; Sasuke rubbed his hand all the way down Kiba's body and stopped it at his pelvic area, his palms brushing against the small brown curls. He then tilted his head this way and that way as he sucked on Kiba's cock, loosening his mouth as he went down and closing it tightly around the brunette's shaft as he moved upwards.

"Sasuke…ah…" Kiba moaned, his nails digging not only into the ground but also into Sasuke's wrist from the wonderful sensation. He hadn't even realized he had broken the skin.

Sasuke didn't mind Kiba making his wrist bleed, the feeling of pain only turned him on more. As the Uchiha blew Kiba he felt a sweet sticky taste go into his mouth. It was Kiba's pre-cum he assumed. Lifting his head and eyeing Kiba's tip, he saw that it was pre-cum and he smirked. Kiba was already halfway to coming. Removing his saliva coated fingers from the dog ninja's mouth he slid them over the tip, picking up some of the sticky substance.

"W-what are you doing?" Kiba asked curiously, his voice light and confused.

"I need to prepare you before we have **sex**." Sasuke replied seriously.

"What?!" Kiba yelled, suddenly regaining his energy out of nowhere and sitting up. "You aren't fucking me, I'm fucking you Uchiha!" he growled.

"In you're dreams Inuzuka." Sasuke replied, his eyes lowering in a glare at the dog ninja's outburst. "I do the fucking, **always**."

Kiba sat there, his hazel orbs glaring back at Sasuke's. He hadn't imagined it happening like this; he thought it would be the other way around. But as he continued thinking, the thought of Sasuke entering him wasn't a bad idea either, but at the same time it seemed as though it would be painful. Well that all depended.

"Drop your pants Sasuke." Kiba demanded, his eyes already focusing on Sasuke's lower area..

Sasuke shot a devilish smirk at Kiba smirking as he grabbed the bow that tied around his hakama. He knew exactly what the dog ninja was thinking. Kiba was hoping Sasuke wasn't big, but that wasn't the case. Releasing the bow, he dropped his hakama and pants and couldn't help but be proud when he saw Kiba's jaw drop.

"There's no way in hell Uchiha." Kiba said when he saw that Sasuke was not only thicker, but a bit longer than him also. He was just going to forget this whole occurrence now. As he went to pull up his pants, Sasuke quickly shoved him back on his back and got on top of him. "Get off Sasuke!" Kiba yelled, trying to push the raven haired male off. Sasuke quickly grabbed his hands and locked them together again above his head. He then leaned in close to the dog ninja's face.

"Calm down." He said sternly, his eyes staring deeply into Kiba's hazel slit ones. "I won't hurt you…" Sasuke said trying to reassure the dog ninja. By the seriousness in his voice and the way he stared into Kiba's eyes, the brunette new he wasn't lying.

"It's going to hurt." said Kiba, but in a questioning tone.

"At first." Sasuke said honestly. "But not for too long. You just have to trust me." Sasuke couldn't believe how innocent Kiba looked. Was it the moonlight that was shining down on his face, making it glow. Or was it how nervous Kiba looked? Either way it just made him hope that the Inuzuka would take his word.

"…Alright." replied Kiba, his eyes still revealing how unsure he was to Sasuke.

"**Tell** me you trust me." replied Sasuke.

Looking up at Sasuke, Kiba saw how serious the Uchiha had become. His tone was reassuring too. His face reminded him of an angel under the moon, how his pale skin lit mystically. At this moment Kiba knew. "I trust you." Kiba whispered, but still audible to Sasuke's ears.

Leaning down Sasuke captured Kiba's lips again in a sweet kiss. There tongues met one another and instead of kissing in a competing way, there tongues met one another's peacefully, moving as one. Kiba's arms slung around Sasuke's neck as they continued kissing in this unimaginable way. The Uchiha took this opportunity to reach down in between Kiba's legs and push one of his coated fingers in Kiba's entrance.

"Haa…" Kiba exhaled, his mouth opening and eyes clenching shut from the stinging pain.

Sasuke stared down at the whimpering, shaking, Kiba with fascination. He was captured by Kiba's soft sweet cries of pain; the small wet tears that slid down his rosy tattooed cheeks, at how _tight _Kiba was as he slowly moved his finger in and out. It just made Sasuke want to throw his patience aside and take the dog ninja right as he was, but he couldn't! Kiba had placed all his trust in him and Sasuke would **not**ruin that. Leaning down, Sasuke kissed Kiba again, muffling his cries of agony. As he passionately used his tongue to please Kiba's mouth, he added another finger, making the dog ninja's lower body twitch in discomfort and whimper into his mouth.

Minutes passed and Sasuke added one more finger, moving them in and out searching desperately for Kiba's prostate, hoping to end the dog ninja's pain as soon as possible. He moved them in a scissor-like motion, stretching the tight skin. Hooking his fingers Kiba twitched once more but this time his hurtful cries seemed to have a pleasurable edge to it. Sasuke pulled back and continued fingering the dog ninja in the same motion.

"You like that?" Sasuke asked, his voice obviously hungry for Kiba, but still uncertain if it was time.

"Ahh…right there." Kiba moaned. His tone was lustful and needy. The painful stinging had been replaced with a hot pleasurable feeling, one that made Kiba want to just scream.

"You sure?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah…Do it."

Sasuke smirked when he realized he had indeed found the response that both ninja's were longing for. Removing his fingers, Sasuke wrapped his arm around Kiba's lower back and lifted the dog ninja's ass in the air with ease. He then took his free hand and placed the tip of his cock at Kiba's wet entrance. Once in place he gripped his hip and slowly pressed himself all the way in.

"Fuck!" Kiba cried, his voice trembling, but still in a moaning way. The Uchiha knew it would hurt him when he shoved his long thick member in, but it only took a few thrusts before they would be pleasurable again. Pushing back in, Sasuke couldn't help but moan also. Kiba was unbelievably tight to a point where Sasuke wondered if his fingering even helped any. Leaning forward but still gripping Kiba's ass as he thrust, he kissed the dog ninja roughly in a hungry manner. "You're so…tight…" he said trying to muffle a moan.

"Haa…Ah…" was the only response Kiba could utter as he held onto Sasuke's back. "G-go…faster Sasuke." He pleaded, the tips of his nails clenching onto Sasuke's back.

Sasuke couldn't help but let out a worn out snicker as he continued thrusting. "I don't want to…hurt you." He said kissing Kiba again as he continued moving at a slower pace in and out of Kiba.

"It won't…hurt." Kiba retorted, his tone seemed frustrated with the Uchiha. Yes, he was bugged out about being a bottom, but it actually felt very good after he adjusted. The worst thing about it was giving Sasuke the pleasure of dominating him. But the intimacy Sasuke and him were sharing, it was hard for Kiba to even think about that.

"Are you sur-"

"Sasuke!" he growled, his eyes shooting open with an angry glare. Questioning the brunette no longer, Sasuke quickened his pace with a smile. The angry Kiba was fascinating in Sasuke's eyes. The brunettes moans increased in volume as Sasuke began moving in and out of his ass quickly, the tip of his nails sliding across his back as he held on. It still wasn't enough for the Inuzuka though. "Ah…haa…harder!" he begged, his hips trembling in delight. Still he yearned for more.

"Kiba…" Sasuke hissed in pleasure and at the same time a little shocked. The pleasure part came from the way Kiba's nails tore at his back; the pain was very erotic. He was shocked for the fact of how rough Kiba really wanted it. He was sure he would break the brunette in half. But the dog ninja requested it and he would supply it. Entering the dog ninja not only quicker, but also harder, a loud slapping noise echoed though the air as the Uchiha's sac slapped against Kiba's ass.

"Haa…haa…" Kiba moaned more as Sasuke entered his cock inside him with more haste and force. The sensational feeling was becoming more and more un-durable with each thrust and Kiba knew he would come at any moment. He could feel his warm seed stirring in his sack. "Fuck…I'm gonna come…." He cried out, his hips bucking up, giving the Uchiha more access.

"Say my name Kiba." replied Sasuke still ramming with full force into Kiba's body.

"Sasuke…Fuck…Ah…Sasuke!" With a bellow of pleasure, Kiba's seed spread over both ninja's bodies. But even so, the heavenly feeling of Sasuke's god-like self still working in his tight frame never stopped. The jolts of pleasure felt even better after his orgasm.

Sasuke didn't blink for a second as he watched Kiba's expression as he came all over the two. If Sasuke had thought he was hungry to take Kiba for, it was nothing as compared to his yearning now. It was at that exact moment when realization came to the Uchiha. Clenching onto Kiba's silicone like ass, his thrusts became more powerful then before and the echoing of their skin meeting was probably loud enough to awaken all the critters in the forest.

"Kiba…" Sasuke growled, though not angrily. His pride for suppressing his moaning was always that result.

"Mmm…Y-yea…" Kiba barely replied.

"…You want to be mine… don't you?" the Uchiha asked, his voice husky as he continued making Kiba's body jerk up and down with his solid movement.

"Y-you already know the answer…" Kiba spat angrily in ecstasy. He knew Sasuke understood how badly Kiba anted him. The Uchiha was the one who figured it out in the first place, so what was the point of asking?

"I wanna hear it again." He demanded.

It amazed Kiba how Sasuke's fluent angel-like voice had so much power in it. With half opened eyes, Kiba took in the expression on Sasuke's face. He had expected to see the curved smirk, and his ink-like eyes filled with pride, but that wasn't the case. His eyebrows were pulled together, his dark orbs fiery as he waited to hear Kiba. This told the dog ninja that Sasuke was more than serious about wherever he was getting at.

It took a moment for Kiba to think. Questions flew through his already dazed mind, moving fast as lighting. Is this what he truly wanted, to be under Sasuke's power? To possibly be like those others he had been with? What if he said this to all the others? What if Sasuke decided to leave again? That empty feeling would become even wider. _The emptiness… _And that instantly made Kiba realize. Dislodging all the previous questions, one question had become the limelight of them all. _Where is that emptiness now?_ The answer was simple.

"…I-I want to be yours…"

"Demand it." Sasuke said sternly.

"Sasuke…" Kiba moaned, his eyes shutting. "Make me yours!" Kiba's eyes widened and his back arched again when he felt Sasuke push inside him once more. "Sasuke!" he cried out, feeling himself filled with the Uchiha's warm seed.

"Ugh…Kiba…" Sasuke moaned, one of his eyes closing as he let all his seed pour into the dog ninja tight entrance.

After being completely filled with Sasuke's seed, both bodies eased. Sasuke's hands unclenched from Kiba's ass as the dog ninja's nails released Sasuke's scratched back. All was silent except their heavy breathing. The cool air felt good against Kiba's body as he lay there, ad he almost forgot Sasuke was inside him until the Uchiha pulled out of him. Opening his eyes in curiosity of what was to come next, his grey eyes stared at Sasuke. Both were panting from exhaustion, their chests rising and falling gently. Sasuke's smooth hands slid up from Kiba's ass and rested on his waist. He was just staring into Kiba's eyes, his expression unreadable as always.

"So…am I yours?" Kiba asked breaking the silence.

"You already know the answer."

"I wanna hear **you** say it." Kiba retorted with a fang flashing smile, his hands moving to the back of the Uchihas neck and resting there. Sasuke shook his head with a smirk and leaned down, pressing his lips to Kiba's tenderly. It was short, but the most meaningful kiss of the night.

"You belong to me and no one else." Sasuke said after pulling back only an inch, his face hard but no less beautiful.

"Whoa, Possessive." Replied Kiba playfully.

"You have **no** idea."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Omg I finished that chapter! AND let me tell you, if you liked it, it gets a hella lot more….terrible in the next chapter. Yes something goes terribly wrong between Sasuke and Kiba. Its actually pretty sad. But you will just have to see. Please please please p-p-p-p-p-pleas review and tell me what you think, the yaoi scene, in my opinion wasn't my best cuz…I don't know…because! But I still think the ending was cute XD. but I will make up for that in much hotter yaoi scenes in upcoming chapters. Hint: that could mean the next one XD if I get a decent amount of reviews this next chapter will be up in a week, cross my yaoi skills hope to die, slap myself with a yaoi paddle in the eye XD

Im hyper sorry!

Have to!

REVIEWS PLEASE

LOVE YOU =P


	4. Painful Reflections

**Okkk I know I haven't updated in awhile…sorry T-T but when I read the reviews I had gotten I was inspired once again xD. That is why I updated, im not going to thank people personally in this chapter but I will say this. I'm glad you guys love the story and keep reviewing cuz inspiration really gets me going.**

**I tried checking my grammar and spelling as best as possible but there could be a few, at least its not horrible though so I'd like a break on that please T-T**

**AND as for them staying in character, we have to realize Kiba and Sasuke both have such independent strong prideful personalities, so I am trying my best to keep them in character. It's really hard to do, its like dealing with two damn Seme's so as I said I'm doing my best for you guys!**

**ILOVEYOUANDENJOY! **

* * *

"What the hell is this Kiba?!"

"I failed the mission." Kiba replied with an attitude. His eyes shifting away from Tsume's angered expression. Tucking his hands into his pockets, he sighed with a shrug and then returned his grey eyes to Tsume's. "What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?!" his mother growled, her forehead cringing with fury. "The big deal is for the past two months you have failed every mission assigned to you! It's unlikely for you to fail any mission and here you are failing everyone."

"Oh well. That's my problem." Kiba muttered, his beast like eyes giving his mother a glare before turning towards the door. "Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba called opening the door and walking out.

Tsume balled up her fist angrily and stormed over to the door. Her anger had startled the white furred dog and he quickly slipped through the door before her, going to his owner's side. "Kiba you know better than to walk away from me when I'm speaking with you!"

The male Inuzuka climbed onto Akamaru's back, his direction already facing away from his mother. Looking over his shoulder, his expression showed he was not focusing on Tsume at all. His mind was elsewhere. "After everything that's happened, I don't even know what I know anymore."

Tsume stood there, her lips curved downwards as she stared at her son. It was more of a worried look now. It was obvious Kiba had stunned her with his comment. The younger Inuzuka noticed this and looked forward.

"I promised Shino I'd go train with him, I'll be back sometime." Kiba said, but he had gotten no response. He took this opportunity to tap his feet at Akamaru' sides, making the dog jolt forward. He knew his mother was terribly worried about what was wrong with him. Almost everyone was. Ever since **then**, he had changed drastically. He no longer laughed and any smile he put on was more false than the feelings he thought were true. His cockiness, what stood out most, vanished and his attitude had gotten horrible. And **no one **knew why**…**

Kiba and Akamaru had gotten to the training grounds rather quick, and Kiba wasn't surprised to see Shino already there. He was at the far end by the tree, most likely looking at some type of bug. Finally reaching him, Kiba got off Akamaru's back and advanced over to the Aburame.

"Yo." Kiba greeted.

"You made it." Shino replied, his hooded figure still giving most of his attention to the bark in front of him. But after a moment he turned towards Kiba. His body was fully covered by all the usual Aburame clan clothing and his hoodie. "You are late."

"Ah, blow me Shino." Kiba retorted without a care. He couldn't tell if he offended Shino, from every part of him being covered; it was hard to tell. It wasn't the Inuzuka's intention to do so, but at the same time it didn't really matter to Kiba.

Digging his hand in one pocket he squeezed something in it tightly, his eyes closing and eyebrows pulling together as he did so. Shino stared at Kiba's pocket as he did this. He always did whenever they trained now. He wanted to know what it was Kiba had in his pocket that he always clenched before they fought, but the brunette never told.

"Shall we get started?" Shino asked, his face shifting upwards to Kiba's tattooed face.

"Let's go."

Shino stood, still as a statue, using his senses to aid him. All was quiet, in almost an ear piercing way. As he stood, a wind stirred up from the ground, making stranded forest green leaves swoosh through the air.

"Gatsuuga!" bellowed Kiba, spinning through the air like a vicious tornado from behind the bug user. On impact a buzzing noise filled the air as Kiba flew through the bug substitution jutsu. Halting the technique, he landed softly to the ground with a grunt. And right as he stood up, a cold metallic item was held at his neck. It was Shino behind him, a kunai placed at the dog user's jugular.

"What's wrong with you, Kiba?"

Pushing Shino's arm away, Kiba turned swiftly and threw a fist at his partner. In a simple movement the Aburame dipped out of the way and grabbed his wrist pulling it behind Kiba's back roughly.

"You're fighting more and more carelessly with each passing day." Shino said into the Inuzuka's ear making him growl again. "What's happened to you? After you disappeared those two days just three months ago you've changed.

Kiba was silent for a moment, his eyes closed tightly. _Only he would remember the date that precisely. How Shino-like. _But what a heart aching day that was three months ago. "Absolutely nothing happened!" Kiba barked, a rumble erupting from his throat. "Now get the hell off of me."

For a moment, Shino didn't move an inch. But then he let the dog user free. Finally unshackled by the Aburames hold, Kiba shook his throbbing wrist. Not looking back he started walking away to escape anymore questions from the bug user. And as he did so he tucked his hand in that same pocket as before.

"Kiba, what is it you keep in that pocket?"

Kiba froze, his hand curling up even tighter in the hollow opening of his pants. "It's none of your damn business Aburame. Why don't you get a damn life instead of messing around with those pathetic insects so you don't have to stick your nose in mine?"

Shino stood, not saying a word. Kiba knew that was a low blow, but again, did he really care? Honestly, somewhat he did, but not enough to take any words back or apologize. Whistling, Akamaru sped from the forest and slipped underneath his owners legs with a loud bark.

"C'mon Akamaru, let's get the hell out of here."

With another loud bark, Kiba and Akamaru jolted from the forest, leaving Shino in their dust.

The two dashed through the green woodland of Konoha. As they moved Kiba knew that where he and Akamaru were heading was not healthy for his mental and physical being, but he was drawn to the area. It was only minute before Kiba had gotten to that spot where **it** had happened. The place where he and Sasuke made what he thought was a very close bond.

"Heh, bond." Kiba began, snickering with no humor as he talked aloud. "What the hell was I thinking? There was never any bond made, only deceitful actions by that jackass." Hopping off Akamaru's back, Kiba sniffed the air. Even though it was extremely weak, he could still smell the scent of their sex in the area.

Quickly, the dog user's animosity dissolved and was replaced by solemnity. Staring down, at the exact spot where he had lied beneath the Uchiha. He still remembered each feeling, each movement made by both he and Sasuke. As much as it hurt to even think about, he had never felt anything better. Anything more true, even if it apparently was all false. _I hate that fucker so much…_Kiba thought.

The sad feeling suddenly became extremely antagonizing and it felt as though someone had thrown a dozen Kunai at Kiba and all half had stricken him in the stomach and the other in the heart. Not able to hold himself up, Kiba fell forward, crouching on his knees and forearms. His stomach had begun turning. That suffocating feeling he had experienced each day had struck him like a python. Panting, he dropped one arm and leaned his forehead on it, letting out a whimper. He was not crying, all tears no longer came, only internal pain.

Slipping his free hand back in his pocket, Kiba pulled out a small chain, his head tilting down more so he could see the small red and white fan. The Uchiha crest Sasuke had given to him. Although Sasuke was gone, he did not have the fortitude to discard of the necklace. Crushing it back in his fist, he went in his back weapon pouch, and pulled out another item.

Exhaling heavily, Kiba turned over and lied on his back, lifting the hand with the crest and new item in front of his view. The second item was a scroll. It was cream colored in the center and the end points of it were a beautiful lavender color. Dropping the Uchiha crest on his chest, the Inuzuka used both hands to unroll the parchment. As he did so, his mind drifted back to what happened after their lustful scene and he couldn't help but feel this scroll was what was truly deceiving.

** Flash back**

"So then give me an idea of how possessive you really are?"

Kiba closed his eyes as he spoke, his head resting on Sasuke's firm chest. He could hear Sasuke's heart beating slowly, and for some reason it made him feel warm inside. It was odd, but it made the dog ninja feel safe, nothing at all to worry about; his only focus on Sasuke.

"It's more of an overprotecting trait." Sasuke's cool, unemotional voice said. The heavenly tone was so perfect in Kiba's ears. "It's simple to understand really. Now that you're **mine**, everyone's a threat at taking you away."

"Ha, you're worried about someone stealing **me** away." Kiba snickered, his cheek rubbing against Sasuke's smooth skin. "That's ridiculous Uchiha. I should be the one worrying about you being pulled away. I'm nothing special compared to you."

Kiba started to snicker again, but it came to a stop when he felt Sasuke's arm tighten against his waist fiercely, pulling him tighter against him.

"People are blind, Kiba." Sasuke said, his words cold with seriousness. "They see me as some great Godly person, when I'm as cold hearted as my brother. If I gave people the time of day to actually speak with me, they would very well crush their own fantasies of me."

Kiba twitched at the part when Sasuke said he was as cold hearted as Itachi. As true as it was, it was also untrue. "I don't agree with you." Kiba muttered, his hand placed on Sasuke's chest curling into a ball.

"Well then that makes you a hypocrite." Sasuke retorted bluntly. "You've called me a coward, asshole, and jerk several times."

Kiba bit his bottom lip and he could feel himself becoming enraged. "Yes, I said those things. But that isn't all the truth. I can accept being a hypocrite to support the facts." He growled.

"No you can't-

"Yes I can!" the dog ninja yelled, his head snapping up so that he was staring into Sasuke's black orbs. The Uchiha's lips formed into a thin line and his eyes narrowed as he glared back at Kiba. "The fact is, you have a very stubborn attitude, and you think you can do everything by yourself because you feel alone; which isn't the fucking case, Uchiha! If you were a coward, would you be chasing after your brother who is insanely strong? Would you have fought to protect me the way you did? Would you have taken the blow from Itachi's sword that was meant for my fucking self?" As the brunette shot rhetorical questions at the Uchiha the adrenaline inside him did not allow him to lie any longer and he sat up. Sasuke's ink-like eyes kept Kiba's for a moment before the Uchiha looked away with a scoff. This blew Kiba's fuse because the moment he heard that the fist curled on his chest rose and struck the ground right beside Sasuke's face. "Look at me!" he yelled and Sasuke beamed his eyes back at Kiba, his forehead cringing in anger. Kiba wasn't intimidated though. Placing both forearms on the ground above Sasuke's head, Kiba leaned forward; his face was only inches away from Sasuke's. "You're far from a coward."

The two stared at one another in complete silence. The only thing heard was Kiba's heavy breathing from his outburst. As he stared at Sasuke, he only wished he had the courage to have hit Sasuke in the face, which was exactly what he wanted. The dog ninja hated the way Sasuke thought. The muteness continued and Kiba didn't know what else to say, what else to do. But that didn't become a problem when he saw Sasuke's lips curl up into his evil but Godly smirk.

"Why the hell are you smirking?" Kiba yelled right in Sasuke's face, but Sasuke seemed unaffected by it, his smirk still lingering at the crook of his lips.

"I think you're the only one who's ever had this affect on me." said Sasuke his smirk widening.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kiba said, no longer yelling, his eyebrows pulling together as he tried to understand what was going on.

"Sit back a little and you'll find out."

Kiba stared at Sasuke, still confused by all of this. He was crouching over Sasuke, so maybe if he did ease his body and sit back he would understand. Leaning back, Kiba felt something hard rub against his ass making him jolt back up. "Sasuke-

Before the dog ninja could protest, the Uchiha crashed his lips against Kiba's. Kiba moaned in Sasuke's mouth allowing the raven haired boys tongue access into the wet chamber. Kiba's eyes shut as Sasuke's pink muscle explored his mouth with expertise, and his hands tangled into Sasuke's bluish black hair as he kissed back. As their tongues danced with one another's Sasuke's hands slid up Kiba's smaller frame and back down, and as they descended he made Kiba's mouth separate from his.

Kiba inhaled the oxygen and went to dive back in for another kiss but Sasuke's mouth was on his cheek, trailing kisses over until he was near the dog ninja's ear. Breathing heavily into it, shivers ran down Kiba's body and they became pleasurable when Sasuke kissed his auricle. He then spoke into it, his voice strong with seduction.

"Kiba, you're the only one that can yell at me and make me hard as a rock." He said, the heated air flowing from his mouth making Kiba bite his bottom lip. "Since it's your causing I think you should deal with it."

"How?" Kiba asked, his teeth clenched together trying not to moan. As amazing the feelings Sasuke made him feel were, Kiba did not like feeling subordinate to Sasuke.

"Suck me off." Sasuke said amorously into his ears, making Kiba's face turn red. A shroud of nervousness surrounded his body and he suddenly felt as though the moon had turned into the sun and was now hovering right over him. Moving back Kiba looked at the Uchiha in shock.

"But we just…" he said, not even able to finish his sentence. He couldn't believe that Sasuke already wanted to go some more.

"And you just made me hard again." Sasuke said bluntly, his fingers massaging the skin on Kiba's waist. A persuasion technique in Kiba's point of view, but even knowing that didn't stop the tingling effect he felt in the area. "Now finish what you started."

"Tch." Kiba grunted, his teeth gritting together. He shifted his hazel eyes away from Sasuke and he stared blankly in the thicket of trees. "I've never done that before though."

"There's nothing to it." Replied Sasuke coolly. Kiba could feel Sasuke's eyes burning into his face as he spoke and he knew to keep away from the rouge ninja's face. He had already fallen for the Uchiha's spell once; he would not be hypnotized again. Not knowing what to say, Kiba let out a sigh. He couldn't tell if he was nervous of actually doing something like that period or if he would be bad at it and look like a joke to Sasuke. "Have you ever eaten a popsicle?" Sasuke asked, trying to use comparison. Kiba knew the Uchiha was reading his body language with ease.

"Yes, but I **bite** them." Kiba said devilishly. Even though he was still looking away, he couldn't fight the urge to flash his canines at the Uchiha.

"Hmmm, well you're just going to have to deal with just sucking this time."

Kiba exhaled once more and he really didn't know what to do. "I don't know."

"Wow Inuzuka…I never knew you were one to back down." Sasuke said in a mock-surprised way. For some reason Kiba took the bait when his mouth opened and he glared at the Uchiha.

"I don't back down." He retorted quickly.

"Prove it." Sasuke said, his smirk making another appearance.

"Watch me."

With that said Kiba gave Sasuke a challenging grin and lightly kissed the Uchiha once more on the lips before moving down in between the raven haired male's legs. Gripping the large member in his hands he glanced up at Sasuke, who must have taken his words seriously when Kiba had said watch me. Kiba was sure Sasuke wasn't blinking. With a sigh Kiba shifted his eyes back to the pink head of Sasuke's member and for some reason he no longer felt nervous but….eager.

Moving his head forward, Kiba shut his eyes and lightly trailed his tongue along the tip. It was smooth, soft, and…sweet. He couldn't help but wonder if his own private was sweet. Moving his tongue in a circular way, he the lifted off and began kissing the large nub, his tongue poking out and grazing the skin with each peck. Lifting off he moved to the side of his shaft trailing kisses down it and then repositioning in front. Where he then pressed his lips to the part where Sasuke's sac started. Opening his mouth, he took in the white sac and began pumping Sasuke's member as he sucked.

"Mmm…" Sasuke moaned, making the dog nins ears twitch. Looking upwards Sasuke was still looking at him, but just not anywhere, but in his eyes. Unable to fight the urge Kiba grinned and stopped his work for a moment.

"You enjoying this, Uchiha?" Kiba said cockily.

"Shut up and keep going, Inuzuka." He retorted seriously without a blink.

"I take that as a fuck yea." Kiba replied confidently before moving back upwards and licking around the head. He did this a few more times before deciding to take the whole member in his mouth, or at least what he could. Moving down until he felt as though his gag reflexes would kick in, he found Sasuke's whole member tasted of this sweet taste. Moving up and down Kiba moaned as he sucked the Uchiha off. Surprisingly this wasn't too bad and it was even better when Sasuke would occasionally make a noise of pleasure.

Every time he would hear a moan from Sasuke, Kiba found himself more motivated and sucked harder, sometimes moving down just a little farther than before. As he worked on Sasuke's member, he couldn't fight the will to want more of Sasuke. Using one of his hands he began rubbing his hand over the Uchiha's god like abs. He ran them upwards, his hands devouring the smooth flesh and enjoying it so much his wild side kicked in and he began using his nails. Clawing downwards, he scratched the perfect flesh claiming it as his own. As he pierced into the skin, He felt Sasuke's back arch up.

"Fuck…Kiba…" Sasuke moaned through clenched teeth.

Right afterwards Kiba felt the Uchiha's fingers entangle in his hair and hold his head still. Kiba was about to shake the grip off and keep bobbing but the Uchiha decided to do the work as he began to thrust roughly into Kiba's mouth.

"Ah yea…" he moaned, his hips moving faster as he moved deeper into Kiba's mouth. Shifting his eyes up towards Sasuke, Kiba noted that his own eyes had become glassy and he had to blink just to be able to see Sasuke. He couldn't believe when he saw the Uchiha's head thrown back, eyes shut tightly, and teeth biting into his lower lip as he continued moaning.

And he watched Sasuke, he felt himself growing in between his legs and took this time to begin pumping his own member. Their moans filled the quite wooded area in a choir like manner. They were both entangled in the presence of ecstasy.

As Sasuke continued thrusting he couldn't abstain from looking down at Kiba. It was great hearing the brunette moan, and the way Kiba was postured made Sasuke's warm seed begin stirring within his sac. Kiba was hunched over, all the muscles in his tanned back exposed perfectly under the moonlight. One of his arms were outstretched completely, the arm attached to the hand whose finger nails were still piercing his flesh in a delightful hot stinging way. The way Kiba was pumping his own member desperately, absorbing as much pleasure for himself as possible. But the best was the dog ninjas facial expression. It was obvious Sasuke was being rough in his mouth and the results were single tears sliding down both of Kiba's tattooed cheeks. Sasuke found it beautiful.

"Fuck Kiba…I'm about to come." moaned Sasuke in a strained way.

The words made Kiba's eyes snap open anxiously, and he instinctively tried to pull himself off but couldn't. Blinking nervously, he looked up at Sasuke, whose eyes were barely opened and of course, that angel-like-but-sickly-evil-at-the-same-time smirk was on his face.

Kiba was at a loss of what to do. Sasuke basically had control over him. He wanted to think maybe there was a way, but his mind was spinning in felicity. And that's when he let out a muffled moan, and his seed sprayed itself on the ground beneath him.

Reverting his grey eyes back up at Sasuke, he noted the desperate expression on Sasuke's face and knew the Uchiha was only seconds away from coming. And only seconds it was.

"Ahh…Kiba…" Sasuke moaned in exaltation.

Kiba's eyes widened as he felt something warm enter into his mouth. It was a bit salty but nevertheless too bad. But the dog ninja was still confused. What was he suppose to do. Looking up at Sasuke for an answer, The Uchiha had leaned up more and his focus was of course on Kiba. Then two simple words came from the rouge ninja's mouth.

"Swallow it."

Kiba waited for a moment, not sure if this was what he should do. But then it occurred to him. _I can do this! _Easing his body, Kiba closed his grey eyes as he swallowed the load, which went down quite smoothly. It really didn't taste too bad to the brunette. Opening his eyes he came to realize, Sasuke's grip had released itself, freeing Kiba and he slowly moved himself off of Sasuke's arousal.

Sasuke stared at Kiba in a pleased way another smirk on his face, but this time different. It was light at the corner of his lips, and soft, and it made Kiba's heart turn to sand. Being so focused on Sasuke's gorgeous face, Kiba almost didn't realize Sasuke tugging beneath his arm, signaling for the dog ninja to move closer to him.

Moving only a little forward, Sasuke was able to get enough of a grip of the dog ninja to pull him all the way up to him and at the same time lying back so once again Kiba was lying on top of him. Kiba, placing both hands on Sasuke's firm pecks, stared into Sasuke's black orbs as the Uchiha gazed back. So dark but so entrancing.

Sasuke then slowly inched his face forward, pressing his lips gently to Kiba's making the dog ninja's eyes close. Kiba welcomed the kiss without hesitation, kissing back lightly and it most definitely had to be their best kiss yet. So warm, gentle and meaningful, Kiba wished it would never end. But ironically enough, the moment he thought that, Sasuke had pulled back. His thoughts of the never-ending kiss had been exposed for the fact Kiba was now kissing the air.

A low snicker from Sasuke brought Kiba back into focus and his eyes snapped open in a glare. "Fuck yourself Uchiha." He growled with a pout.

"Now why would I do that when you are here?" Sasuke replied with a smirk, his arms enclosing themselves around Kiba's body, pulling the dog ninja closer.

Kiba couldn't help but let out an embarrassed chuckle, his eyes shifting away. "You are hornier then Akamaru is in heat." said Kiba, his silver orbs locking back onto Sasuke's.

"Again, it's an effect I've only encountered before with you."

"Guess that makes me special." Kiba said, smiling widely. Letting out a sigh that only was to boost Kiba's cockiness, the dog ninja rested his head the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Kiba." replied Sasuke, closing his eyes also.

Kiba embraced the warm environment he was in. Sleeping on Sasuke put any other bed he had slept on to shame. Just as Kiba was about to fall into a deep sleep, he had remembered dropping something very special. Lifting himself up so that he was straddling the raven haired ninja, he saw Sasuke was looking at him through slit eyelids curiously. Reaching beside Sasuke's head he snatched the sterling item and let it dangle in front of the Uchiha's face. It was the crest Sasuke had left for him.

"You can have this back." Kiba offered sincerely. It was silent for a moment and Kiba just blinked at Sasuke who was staring at him sternly. "What? Take it back."

"Don't be stupid Kiba." Sasuke said in an annoyed manner, and with one simple movement of his arm, he pulled Kiba back down so that the brunette was lying on him again. Turning his head, he then gently whispered into the dog ninja's ear. "Its **yours** now."

A warm feeling rushed through Kiba's body after hearing Sasuke's words. Kiba couldn't be more thankful that Sasuke couldn't see his face for the fact that he was blushing again. Swallowing, a little dazzled, Kiba kissed the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"I'll take good care of it." He said tenderly afterwards. And with that, Kiba fell into a deep slumber, butterflies not enough to describe the wonderful emotions going through him at the moment.

**Present**

Kiba's mind slowly came back into focus of the present; he didn't want to think of the rest. It was too painful, but that still didn't stop him from reading the parchment that Sasuke had left for him the following morning, when he had left.

_Kiba,_

_I'm sorry to say, but everything I told you was nothing more than untruthful words coming from a snake's mouth. I only used you. As I said, I've been with many others, you actually were no different then them. No more unique. Just another somebody to please me for the night. Just forget about it, it would be for the best. If you don't, you're foolish. That's always been how you made it through life though right?_

_-Sasuke_

_Seriously, erase me from your memory. I'm already doing the same._

The now usual burning sensation was felt in Kiba's eyes, but the dog ninja refrained from crying. That night with Sasuke had been Kiba's heaven, but according to the scroll he had found the next morning in Sasuke's place, said it was a night full of lustful lies. But as much as Kiba tried, he just didn't believe this scroll. "But believing he was lying is how I am foolish."

"Believing **who** was lying?"

Kiba's body flinched and he quickly sat up. Adverting his eyes in the direction of the deep voice Kiba spotted his partner.

"S-Shino, mind your damn business!" Kiba stuttered, quickly rolling up the scroll with shaking hands. As he did so, the Uchiha crest slipped from his glass falling to the ground. Plain in sight for anyone to see. And the brunette knew that the sterling item was the focus of Shino's attention. Swallowing roughly, Kiba looked up at his shaded partner nervously.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke?"

The raven haired Uchiha didn't react at all to the sound of his name coming from inside his hotel room. He really didn't feel like going back in there. He would fall under temptation if he did. He'd much rather have sat outside on the smooth white stoned rock, just on the edge of a shallow crystal pond. Here he was able to think clearly. But at the same time, he did not like to think. Especially thinking now; for the fact that only more hurtful thoughts had found their way inside his head. Life had become hard with SNAKE. They hadn't been able to get a trace on Itachi, and they had basically been moving village to village. At this point in time they had decided to stop in the village hidden in the grass. To add on things worse, members of the group were always hounding on the Uchiha's new attitude. Why he seemed even colder than he already was before. But the worst of the worst was the pain he had been feeling for awhile now.

Three months to be exact…

The sound of the door to the hotel room sliding open was only an annoyance to Sasuke. He knew exactly who it was.

"Out here **again **Sasuke?" said Suigetsu as he slowly moved towards Sasuke.

Sasuke decided to just not respond, which he had done 90% of the time these days.

"Well you know I hate waiting Sasuke." The rouge water ninja explained when he had finally reached Sasuke.

"Like I care, Suigetsu."

"Oh but you do, Sasuke." The water ninja mocked, crouching down behind Sasuke, making the Uchiha even more annoyed. Sasuke restrained himself from smashing Suigetsu's face in when he felt the water ninja's slender arms wrap around his shoulders the way his old teammate Sakura used to. If there was one thing Sasuke hated, it was people touching him when he didn't give a care for them in that way.

But then Suigetsu began doing something Sakura was never bold enough to do. His hands slid forward, down into the Uchiha's haori. His too cold fingers running down his abdomen, leaving a hot trace behind, one Sasuke really didn't want. In some ways at least.

And as Suigetsu touched the Uchiha's body, sasuke felt disgusted in two places. His mind and one other place. A place he refused to even think would ever hurt other than the time he lost his whole clan. Snapping back into focus, Sasuke gripped the water ninja's wrist tightly before he had reached his private area.

"I'll give you what you want…just not out here." Sasuke said, almost zombie-like.

"Oh, you want it too Sasuke…" Suigetsu replied, sliding his hands off Sasuke's body. "You want it just as much as I do." With that Suigetsu went slowly back into the hotel, the water ninja had triumphed.

Letting out a sigh, Sasuke knew in some ways what Suigetsu spoke was true. Looking down into the crystal water just in front of him. He stared into his dark eyes, more so ever than before. It was a painful reflection.

"What did you ever see in me…" he spoke softly. Staring in his gaze for just a moment longer, he turned away in revulsion. The sight of himself made him feel nauseated. Standing up, Sasuke headed towards the hotel. He had been defeated again.

* * *

WOOT WOOT

The end of that chapter ^-^

Time for the questions. Will Kiba explain what happened to Shino. Will Sasuke come back? Will there be any hope for yaoi in the next chapter. You will have to wait and see XD


	5. A Shock to the Heart

Here it is, the long awaited chapter five! :D

You all probably hate me now though for this long unnecessary wait, but its completely understandable. I will still inform you though, that this is a really good chapter and with lots of more time and eagerness to write in general, this story will continue and turn out very nicely. Please read and review:] **thankyoualliloveyou!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: A Shock to the Heart**

A quick detour. Suigetsu could wait... He himself could wait. Sliding open the hotel door Sasuke stepped in. A large fitting stay this grass hotel was and each member of Hebi had their own room. Walking down the hallway, the Uchiha felt warmth overcome his body as he passed Suigetsu's room. He knew the water ninja was in there waiting for him, most likely already de-clothed. Yes, Suigetsu could wait, but Sasuke was finding it hard to.

Advancing further to the end of the hallway, he came to his room. He had the largest by default. Not that he really cared much. It was just the way it worked, his strength in his and his partners eyes rewarded him with the best. Again, not like he cared much. Opening the door he went in.

A simple room, with a rather large bed with knick knacks assembled here and there for decoration, all of which Sasuke ignored except for one. His dark hues were heavily focused on the closet. Walking over to the double slatted doors he slowly opened them. His garments were folded nicely and looking to the top shelf a red tipped scroll stuck out. Reaching up Sasuke grabbed it, unraveling and studying it. Writing was scattered all on the paper and a big blank spot in the middle. Sasuke's dark raven eyes stared at the middle for a good moment.

Sighing, he shook his head. _'I don't understand you at all. Could you really be...?'_ The Uchiha's head cringed as he closed his eyes angrily. "You idiot..." he growled, before rolling up the scroll and instead of placing it in the closet, he instead threw it onto the bed.

Laughing without any humor intended, Sasuke's eyes lifted, but only slightly. He gazed ahead as he closed the doors to the closet. "Maybe I'm the idiot..." he muttered to himself. He must have been just as guilty of 'stupidity', or else he wouldn't feel the need to check this scroll every time before he was about to have sex. He even checked it more than that usually. Checking that scroll had become a routine. "...So who's really the idiot." Sasuke whispered as he turned about.

Walking over to his door he already began to undo his haori. Now was time to fall to temptation. Something only he was obviously guilty of.

A heavy wind blew through the air, and it was the only noise heard at the moment. Kiba stared wide eyed at the Uchiha emblem that lied just before not only he but Shino as well. It was only a matter of time before…

"…Is that what I think it is?" the low voice of Shino's said.

Kiba's eyes lowered and he had no idea what to say. Instead of speaking he just reached out and grabbed the crest and just clutched it in his hand.

"Kiba what're you doing with the crest of the Uchiha clan?" the bug user asked. Still Kiba didn't know what to say. Could he even tell Shino the truth? He had been silent for three months now and no one knew why. Was silence even an option? Three months was nothing compared to a lifetime, and at one point, he'd have to find a way over this. Wasn't that why he had been staying silent though, to wait for the pain in his heart to go away? After three months it felt just as bad to him as the day Sasuke had left him for the second time.

_This way just isn't working. _The brunette thought as he tightened his grip around the necklace.

"Kiba, are you not going to answer me?" Shino asked coolly. "Ya know, I could always just get a response by blackmailing you. I could just go inform Hokage-sama that you have a sacred clan crest and have her take it away from you. "

The dog nins heart stopped and he quickly looked up at his partner with disbelief. "Shino!" Kiba yelled, panic evident in his voice. He couldn't allow that to happen. This was…_all I have left._

"I'm not that kind of guy though." Shino quickly assured, still in his cool manner. Kiba hadn't realized it, but he had stopped breathing evidently, for the fact that he let out a deep sigh of relief after hearing that the Aburame would not do such a thing. "Still Kiba…Who am I?"

The Inuzuka looked back up at the bug user with a raised eyebrow, very confused. "What…do you mean?" he asked. "You're Aburame Shino, a skilled bug user and a member of team 8. What kind of stupid question is that?" Kiba looked at Shino curiously. Where was the bug user going with this?

"An answer I expected." Shino replied, his shaded eyes moving away from the dog user. "After four years, it's funny how I ask you who I am, and you respond with a background description. Not as a friend, anything more in depth about who I am. Unlike I for you."

"…"

"I've grown with you for the past four years Kiba, though I am nothing more than a skilled Aburame clan member in 90% of these village peoples eyes." Shino claimed, now turning his focus back on Kiba. "Even your eyes. Maybe you haven't felt it, but I have. Felt that you are a good friend of mine. I care about you deeply, and that's because I know who you are. Yes, you are Inuzuka Kiba of the Inuzuka clan, height 169.1 centimeters, member of team 8, hot tempered and cocky." Kiba felt a drop of sweat drop from his brow. Did Shino really know how tall he was…? It didn't surprise him though. After all it was Shino. "That's not all I know though. I know that even though as cocky and great as you think of yourself, inside you've got a big heart and goals you work hard every day to reach. You care about others deeply and acting so tough is just an act. You don't want to be alone."

"…Shino" was all Kiba could say, as he looked at the bug user in disbelief.

"This is not all Kiba. I feel like a shadow to you. The real me is not seen by you, and I take fault in this with accusations towards myself. Even so, I see that you have been hurting for the past months. The fire of succeeding and giving it you're all has faded. I want to know why? Why have you changed? Why do you have that crest? And I want to be here for you as someone you can explain this to. I would know especially Kiba, that carrying heavy burdens without speaking of them is a hard task…an unhealthy task."

"Shino…" Kiba repeated, this time his head falling down. "I never knew…" The Inuzuka really didn't. Everything Shino accused him of was true. Not saying he did not care about Shino but he never tried to push their friendship any further than team partners. He felt like a douche. "I'm sorry…"

Kiba looked up when he felt a hand placed firmly on his shoulder. Looking up he found Shino knelt down with him.

"No worries Kiba." Shino said. "Right now is about you."

Kiba stared up at the bug user. His heart had begun to ache. He not only had lost Sasuke, but he had hurt such a pure person as Shino. Just like a bug, awkward and stared at unjustly in appearance, innocent and harmless on the inside.

Kiba was scared though. He hadn't mentioned his encounter with Sasuke to anyone, nor was he suppose to. Still…_You weren't supposed to leave me, and you did anyway._

"This is hard for me to do Shino." Kiba said lightly, looking away. "I believe I can trust you though."

With that said, Kiba's slit eyes focused on Shino's shaded ones. He knew he really had no worries when he saw Shino's lips curl into a warm smile, ready to be there for his friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Un…Un…Un…"

"Mmn"

"S-Sasuke…"

*Smash*

Suigetsu gasped as he felt Sasuke grip his white hair and smash his face into wooden wall in front of them, making a crack. The rouge water nin laughed as he felt Sasuke lean in towards his ear.

"I fucking told you Suigetsu." Sasuke growled right into Suigetsu's ear angrily. "Not." Sasuke quickly paused and thrust his member all the way into Suigetsu's ass roughly before pulling out. "To." A quick thrust in, then out again. "Say…My…Name…"

Suigetsu couldn't help but laugh, though pulsations of stinging pain, shaking his head before leaning his head back against the Uchiha's firm shoulder. "But you always let me scream your name in bed. I like saying it, and you know…" Suigetsu paused as he leaned back and licked the Uchihas ear. "You like it too."

Sasuke's eyes lowered. It was true. He did like it. Still, it was also true that he didn't like that he did like it. This was his weakness, though the Uchiha would never have thought so before _him_. Closing his eyes, Sasuke felt himself filled with rage. Pulling out of Suigetsu he got up emotionlessly without a word and began putting on his pants.

"What the fuck?" Suigetsu growled. "You're not gonna finish?"

Sasuke just ignored him and grabbed the rest of his garments, deciding he'd leave just in his pants alone. He was going to go lye down anyway.

Suigetsu, who was rather disappointed, sat up. His violet eyes stared at the back of Sasuke's head as the Uchiha got up to leave. "Sasuke…what is the matter with you? Ever since you went to the leaf…you've never been the same?"

Sasuke stopped just as he placed his hand on the knob. He knew he was acting different, just not in bed with Suigetsu, but towards all the Hebi members. It wasn't that he meant to be cold to them. He's the one after all who had asked for Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu's help. They weren't bad people to him. They didn't deserve his cruelty. Not even the water manipulator. He was just acting how the two would usually act before his trip to the leaf. They both loved sex.

"Suigestu…I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized. "I just can't."

With that said, he left, leaving the rouge water ninja speechless.

Heading back to his room, Sasuke quickly fell into his bed, stuffing his face in his pillow. He wanted to suffocate himself. In actuality, he just wanted to kill Itachi and then for his own life to end. He hated this feeling. The feeling of…emptiness.

Turning on his side, Sasuke found the scroll he had been looking at earlier. It was just sitting there, same as it had been before. That just made him feel more shitty. **He** **was still waiting**, while Sasuke was just screwing.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Sasuke screamed, though he had turned his face back into his pillow so that his screams were muffled. An image had quickly flashed in his mind and he couldn't stand it. The way it seemed to hurt. Nothing was supposed to hurt after all he had endured in the past.

He was silent right after. Silence filled his room. Loneliness had filled his heart…

It was only a couple of minutes later that a loud static noise filled the room, making the Uchiha's eyes shoot open. Looking over towards the end of the bed he found the scroll, unrolled perfectly across the bed. The only difference was, the big empty space in the middle was now emitting the lightning element strongly. Sasuke's onyx eyes stared at the scroll. If anyone was observing Sasuke at the moment they would have seen the same emotionless Sasuke. No feeling whatsoever could have been read.

*Slam*

The Uchiha's fist crushed the center of the scroll, dismantling the lightning element. His eyes now were red with the sharingan. He didn't expect this reaction from himself, but he really didn't give a damn at this point. He was **not** going to accept this.

Kiba stared in the mirror, and ran a small black comb through his messy brown hair once more before putting the appliance down. He stared in the mirror and as he did so he felt confused. Was he happy about this? Should he be happy about this? Was this even happiness? _It's recovery. _A voice in the back of his head confirmed.

A smile arose on Kiba's lips. Eyeing himself down one more time he believed he was ready for the night. He had a white dress shirt on, unbuttoned, revealing his black tank top underneath, with a pair of black knee length jean shorts-A very casual dressy look in his view.

"All Right." Kiba said, with a narcissistic smile. Heading towards his door, he raised a hand to Akamaru as he exited. "Later, buddy."

"Woof"

It was gorgeous out. The village was illuminated by the lights of the roads and stores that were lined within it. The moon was glistening brightly and a light breeze eased through the air. _Kinda a perfect night for the first step of recovery. _

Placing his hands behind his head, Kiba couldn't help but think back to how the night that was about to begin unfolded in the first place.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Uh…crazy right?" Kiba said, when no response had come from Shino. The bug user only stared at him, and if the Inuzuka could see behind Shino's sunglasses, he's sure the Aburame would be looking at him with wide eyes. _

_This kind of hurt the dog user inside. After hearing that Shino would be there for him, Kiba thought he could basically tell him just about anything and he'd understand and be there for him. Then again could Kiba really blame him? The dog ninja had just confessed that Uchiha Sasuke had returned, along with Itachi and afterwards Sasuke and he had basically made…love, and Sasuke had disappeared, leaving Kiba with a broken heart. What was anyone really suppose to say to that. _

_Looking away with a glare and a "tch," Kiba felt like an idiot. He'd just done something stupid and now Shino knew and he didn't know how he'd react to this news now knowing it. With a growl, Kiba looked back at Shino, who was still staring at him. "Listen, you better not say anything!" The Inuzuka barked. "You do and I'll be so mad Shino. I swear I'll find you and-"_

"_Relax Kiba." Shino simply interrupted. "What I told you before you confided with me wasn't a lie."_

_Instantly from hearing that, Kiba felt his boiling temper he'd acquired cool down. _

"_It was just a lot to take in." the bug user added. "I'm in a way torn between sorrow and hope with this whole ordeal. Not to mention I'm baffled from the fact of Uchiha Sasuke's return."_

_Kiba raised an eyebrow a little confused. "…Uh, explain the part of being torn between sorrow and hope Shino."_

"_Well it's a little simple to explain the first of the two. You have my sympathy with the loss of someone you obviously liked. He really seemed special to you." Shino paused and looked down. "I could see it in your eyes as you told me the story. I also saw something else in your eyes. Pain…But not just any, it was a very damaging pain, but one that I know could be healed. One that if healed correctly, could be healed perfectly."_

_Kiba at this point was in awe by what the Aburame was saying. He still was confused though, but for some odd reason he wasn't trying to figure it completely out. He just couldn't believe his ears that much._

"_I know this may all sound too weird, but that second statement about hope. I must explain myself." Shino paused slightly and it seemed to Kiba that he wasn't too sure if the bug user wanted to continue. "Kiba…I've always…found you interesting…fascinating. You were always wild and just ready to take on the world. So full of energy. So ready to take charge. I admit you got a big bark, but it just made you…you." Another pause. "…I seem to be beating around the bush."_

_In a way, Kiba couldn't help but agree. Not that the dog user was getting tired of this rambling on about himself, but this was becoming very suspenseful. Kiba wanted to know where Shino was going with all of this._

"_I simply mean to say, that Kiba. I've liked you…for awhile."_

_Kiba's eyes widened and his mouth fell agape uncontrollably. Did Shino just really confess that he liked him? He had. The dog nins head had just been completely scrambled. _

"_I know this might be crazy. Sudden. It's just you're hurt Kiba. I've seen you this way for the past months now, and it has bothered me everyday. Not sounding like some creep, but just from a friends stand point. You didn't seem healthy, but now… I no longer want to be some shadow, when I see you damaged like this. Why? Because I won't wait around when I know that I can be the one that helps you through this. I want to…_

_Kiba almost jumped when he felt Shino's hand raise to his cheek. Unsurprisingly cold, but shockingly…comforting. This still didn't help Kiba's scrambled brain. Shino seemed to be moving __**closer**__ and this was making his head race even more. "Kiba…I want you."_

"_Shin-" Kiba was interrupted by a pair of soft lips. His animal-like eyes stared into Shino's covered ones in complete shock. He tried to think. He tried his hardest, but Kiba could not. He just felt…at ease. Numb. So much that he lost his balance and fell back, luckily able to catch himself with his own hands. Shino had taken this time to place both hands on either side of his face and remain against his lips. What a feeling Kiba was experiencing from this kiss. Shino soon after pulled away, but slowly, and one would think Kiba had frozen from the way he stayed in the exact position._

"_Forgive me Kiba." Shino whispered, though he kept both hands on Kiba's cheeks. Forgiveness, but not regret._

"…"

_Forgive him? Kiba couldn't believe this. It was all so sudden. All so much. All, so much…better. The dog ninja couldn't believe this but, he actually felt…better. Everything Shino had said, felt so…genuine. It had mind-babbled him so much that, for a good moment, he had forgotten all about that empty feeling Sasuke had created. _

"_Maybe this is what I needed." Kiba whispered, more to himself than Shino. _

"_Wait…Really?" asked Shino, a smile showing on his lips. His eyes were surely lit beneath those shades. Seeing that smile too, it made the dog user warm inside._

_Smiling back, Kiba grabbed one of Shino's hands. "Yeah." The Inuzuka confirmed. _

_Shino let out a slight laugh, and moved forward slightly. This time he waited slightly, observing Kiba. Surprisingly Kiba felt himself inching forward. Pressing his lips to Shino's so that the two could kiss. Shino's warm lips, they were soft, and captivating. The warmness was so captivating. The feeling of __**forgetting**__ was captivating. Not to mention, Kiba had felt this strong electric like feeling. He wasn't too sure if he had felt it the second time, but his lips were still tingling from their first kiss. It was literally like, a tingly-shock when their lips met, and the Inuzuka had never felt anything like it before. It was pretty astounding, especially for the fact that the dog ninja would've never expected this from Shino. Even more so, that Kiba was still shivering from it even now after kissing him again._

_Pulling away slowly, Kiba's eyes fell and he let out a small laugh. In disbelief it seemed. "Wow..."_

Wow was right. Looking back Kiba couldn't help but feel feathery on the inside. Even so he still did find this a little odd, especially for the fact that he had randomly asked the bug user soon after their second kiss to meet up with him later. Nothing too special, but he now felt this urge. More like curiosity? Maybe? This curiosity to find a pathway to recovery. "Maybe, you're that pathway Shino?"

Kiba closed his eyes with a sigh. He was ready for the unexpected night to unwind with Shino. A sun like warmth spread in his body, and what a feeling. It had been so long since he had felt like this and how great it was to actually experience again.

Turning the corner, Kiba headed off the main village road and found the large tree where Shino suggested they'd meet.

_There he is. _Kiba thought, feeling a little awkward. This was all still a little new to him. The whole seeing a guy thing, and not too mention a member of his squad for four years. Kiba let out a long breath and advanced, his eyes now focused on the Aburame.

Like always, the bug user was observing the tree. _Probably admiring his creepy insects. What else is new? _Kiba thought with a small chuckle. He wasn't surprised to see him still in a long hoodie like coat too, though this time it was black.

"Hey Shino!" Kiba said, cheerfully, as he approached the Jounin. The Aburame was silent, and Kiba figured like usual, Shino was caught up in his own bug fantasy world. Extending a hand he placed a hand firmly on the bug user's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Hey budd-"

Kiba was cut off when he felt his wrist quickly snatched, rather harshly. He yelped in pain as the figure swiftly turned and shoved him against the hard rough bark of the tree. He went to yell but the figure had clasped a hand tightly over his mouth.

Using this opportunity, Kiba used his free hand to punch the figure square in the face, hard enough to send the stranger back. Through all of this, he hadn't seen this imposters face. He was pretty sure it wasn't Shino though.

Flexing his wrist that had been tightly grabbed, Kiba glared at the mysterious figure in front of him. "You bastard, I don't know who you think you are, or what you're trying to pull, but you've messed with the wrong person.

Forming hand seals quickly, "**Art of Beast Mimicry, All Fours jutsu**!" Slamming his fist to the ground, Kiba got on all fours. Chakra was streaming through his veins as his nails grew digging into the ground, his fangs also. "Here I come you fucker." growled Kiba and right afterwards he dashed towards the poser with extreme haste.

Right as Kiba was about to connect with figure, he lunged at the stranger ready to knock him out. A failed attempt, as he felt himself whipped around with ease and lunged back into the tree, his back smacking against the ancient cortex. Before Kiba could even open his eyes he felt the figure against him, his hand squeezing at Kiba's throat.

"I guess three months was all it took to forget…" A familiar, all too known voice whispered darkly. Kiba felt more pain, though this time it was different. His heart was aching. The emotional hole in it had quickly returned stronger then ever. And now in his state of realization and wreck he gave attention to his skillful nose. _Without a doubt!_

The brunettes' eyes shot open only to find a pair of pure, angry red ones. Kiba felt himself panic. He'd still scream if he could, but with him squeezing his throat, and the anxiety overwhelming his body he felt himself drifting off. Next thing he didn't even know, he was knocked out cold.

* * *

Wow, I really enjoyed writing that chapter. It has been SO long since I updated this too and no offense to any readers, I don't regret it. I'm actually proud how this came out, and if I hadn't waited this long I'm sure it would've turned out differently. No excuse for my lateness though. I hope you all enjoyed. Read and Review. :]


End file.
